O Conto da Lua
by Lethe e Mnemosine
Summary: Um conto sobre Lestat o mais sensual dos vampiros,quando finalmente ama alguém,leiam num ta fofinha, mas vampiros nunca são fofinhos XD São eróticos


Oie galera primeiro fanfic aqui, apesar de ter muitos no meu arquivo para postar, vamos ver se da tudo certo neh?

Bemm quem não adora Anne Rice, quando se fala de vampiros???? Eu amo ela e princicpalmente amo Lestat, por todo o seu erotismo e obecessão por isso um fic sobre ele, é bem lindo !! leiam.

Bjosssss e plz mandem comentários

* * *

**O conto da lua

* * *

**

A muito tempo atrás em uma época de reis, guerras e monstros, em uma vila em meio a alguns planaltos alpinos ,uma garota observava o nada de sua janela no segundo andar, a casa da menina era bem conservada num estilo bem característico, tinha três andares e uma saída de lareira ,a casa continha um lindo jardim com um lago semi -congelado pelo inverno.

Da janela a menina conseguia ver todo o jardim da casa, as montanhas ao fundo e entre os dois a floresta que havia em frente a sua vila. Ela não via nada realmente ,sua mente vagava para longe onde um mundo de mistérios ela desvendava, o vento balançava as cortinas de seu quarto e seus cabelos negros e enrolados, os olhos cor de mel da menina se perdiam no nada e a pele branca e alva contrastava com a lua num céu sem nuvens. Podia se julgar que ela tinha não mais que 17 ou 18 anos de idade. Ela bufou pôr alguns segundos e despertou de seu transe, olhou para a floresta e o que lhe chamou a atenção foi um homem sozinho em pé, ela mesmo longe podia ver que ele a observava ,tinha pele igualmente branca a dela. O olhar dele foi tão penetrante nela, que mesmo sendo de longe lhe causou um arrepio como se ele pudesse lhe ler a mente. Fechou a janela receosa ,apagou o lampião á óleo e dormiu em sua cama.

Na manhã seguinte, a menina foi acordada pôr sua dama de companhia que lhe trouxe o café:

- Marrie ,posso lhe perguntar uma coisa? –disse a menina á senhora.

- Claro , Senhorita Ellizabeth.

- Alguém vive na floresta?

- Alguém? Quem em sã consciência viveria naquele lugar? Com todos aqueles vampiros e lobisomens pôr lá?

- Tem razão, é que ontem eu vi um homem na floresta.

- Um homem? Tem certeza milady?

- Não tenho certeza, mas eu penso que o vi sim, não posso provar mas...-ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Deve ter sido uma visão só isso.

A menina tomou o desjejum, tomou um banho e saiu para caminhar pelos campos, sempre fazia isso, gostava de andar longe dos olhares do pai ou do assédio dos pretendentes. Caminhava durante horas, e sempre colhia flores, a tarde passou sentada entre um canteiro de flores perto da cidade o pôr-do-sol chegou e levou o sol para debaixo das montanhas. Ellizabeth sentada ao canteiro ,percebeu a penumbra noturna se aproximar mas não se incomodou, logo um breve tempo de calmaria assolou o coração da jovem, breve pois um homem passara correndo por ela e se escondera nas proximidades, logo uma multidão de cidadãos composta por alguns de seus pretendentes e outros agregados chegou a onde ela estava, alguns se ajoelharam outros lhe beijaram a mão o mais arrogante deles, Leonard Hearthfield um nobre caçador e futuro conde beijou-lhe a face como uma demarcação dela como seu território ele logo se ajoelhou e disse em tom solene:

- Milady por acaso ,alma viva passou por você a pouco?

- Não ,jovem Leonard estou com apenas a companhia das flores, pois já é noite e até os pássaros já se recolheram. - o ser recolhido nas proximidades, achara que ela o entregaria mas o ato da jovem o surpreendeu.

- Estamos caçando uma criatura da qual não acreditaria, doce Ellizabeth peço que volte para casa.

- Logo mais irei não se preocupe, jovem Leonard acho que vi algumas sombras ali –e apontou para um ponto bem afastado de onde ela estava.

- Obrigado, milady matarei esse demônio em sua homenagem- ele fez então sinal para os companheiros que o seguiram, todos correndo na direção indicada por ela.

- Pode sair, quem quer que você seja. -disse ela já recolhendo sua cesta- Não vou entrega-lo.- das sombras então saiu um misterioso rapaz não aparentando mais de 25 anos, esguio, olhos azuis intensos, rosto bem moldado e um porte atlético cabelos não muito lisos dourados, muito bonito que se aproximou dela e se sentou perto.

- Porquê fez aquilo? –perguntou ele encarando a jovem, ela parecia despida perto dele ,pois a olhava de tal maneira.

- Porquê eu não o faria?- ela o encarou ternamente. Ele virou o rosto para o outro lado, e voltou-o novamente.

- Você sabe o que ou quem eu sou?

- Isso importaria?- ela sorriu da cara que o homem fez- Acho melhor eu ir agora, muito prazer em conhece-lo senhor...

- Lestat- ela arregalou os olhos –Parece que estou lhe devendo uma.

- É , algum dia quem sabe possa retribuir. Cuidado com Leonard Hearthfield, senhor Lestat. Ele pode ter cara de tonto, mas é muito forte.

- Não se esqueça disso, milady- ele entregou a cesta da menina e quando suas mãos se tocaram eles se encararam.

- Obrigada .Até mais ver.

- Até.

Ela correu pelo campo com toda a força que podia, algo no jovem a fazia tremer da cabeça aos pés, os olhos dele a inundavam de uma maneira que apenas a água conseguia. Quando chegou, foi logo recebida pelas reclamações da ama Marrie. Que logo que a botou para dentro de casa ,serviu o jantar. A noite deitada em sua cama dormiu com a sensação dele em sua mente. No dia seguinte terminou tudo que tinha para fazer o mais rápido o possível, e se arrumou mais que no dia anterior e saiu, na esperança de ver Lestat de novo.

Nem ela sabia o porque de se arrumar ou o porquê que somente Lestat havia feito ela se sentir daquele jeito mas ela queria vê-lo. Precisava .Saiu de casa apressadamente e atravessou a cidadela rápido ,estava já quase no canteiro da noite anterior quando alguém lhe chamou:

- Senhorita Ellizabeth!- um jovem alto e forte, carregando um machado nas mãos lhe chama.

- Gustave!- ela sorriu amarelo- Essa realmente não é uma boa hora.

- Ellizabeth esta muito radiante esta manhã ,sorte a minha encontrá-la, mas que má sorte o horário não lhe é bom.

- Eu preciso mesmo ir.

Perdão milady, não queria interromper nada- ele então lhe pega uma das mãos e a beija, ela fica constrangida.- poderemos nos encontrar brevemente?

- Não sei ,jovem Gustave terei que ver em meu horário.

- Claro! Esperarei ansioso sua resposta. Até breve milady.

- Até.- ela acenou e voltou a caminhar rapidamente.

Chegou ao local do encontro e lembrou-se do que acontecera, quando suas mãos se tocaram ela sentiu um arrepio, desde então só pensou nele sentou e esperou, esperou e esperou. Quando o sol finalmente desapareceu ela se cansou da espera, e com passos desanimados caminhou de volta para casa, seus olhos no chão sem interesse algum.

Bateu em alguém na distração, alguém que a segurou pelos braços. Ela o encarou envergonhada pronta para pedir desculpa, mas sua surpresa foi gigante ao encontrar quem procurava, Lestat.

- Eu sint...Lestat?- os olhos dela se iluminaram.

- Milady! Acaso ou não pensava na senhorita nesse momento. Você está bem?- ela sorriu.

- Sim, não se preocupe. Podemos nos ver outras vezes. Se você quiser ,claro.- ela se surpreendeu com a própria ousadia.

- Nada me traria tanto prazer- ele disse tomando uma das mãos dela.- mas só poderemos nos encontrar ao pôr-do-sol.

- Não entendo o porquê mas concordo. Quando jovem Lestat?

- Amanhã, onde nos conhecemos será um bom lugar.

- Concordo- ela sorriu divertida

- Quer que eu a acompanhe até sua casa, milady?

- Não seria muito prudente, um homem e uma mulher andarem juntos, principalmente á noite.

- Como queira. Até a manhã Srtª Ellizabeth.- ele então beijou-lhe a mão e lançou um olhar penetrante. O suficiente para fazer ela corar.

- Até amanhã, senhor Lestat.

Ela voltou para casa radiante como uma menina apaixonada, e nada seria mais justo pois ela ainda era jovem. Logo que deitou, dormiu queria que o dia de amanhã chegasse mais rápido o possível.

Na manhã do dia seguinte ela acordou cedo e tomou seu banho, tomou seu desjejum junto com seus pais, o pai da menina novamente insistiu para que ela escolhesse um pretendente, mas ela como sempre disse para que ele não se preocupasse pois ela cuidaria disso quando fosse a hora. Saiu de casa após os pais, seu pai fora para o banco da cidade pois trabalhava lá e sua mãe para o clube feminino da cidade. Não queria sair com eles na carruagem, preferia caminhar como sempre fazia, atravessou sua cidadela novamente, dessa vez sem importunos posteriores, só que dessa vez não ficou no canteiro.

Ela caminhou por todos os lugares, encontrou um celeiro abandonado ,alguns cavalos correndo soltos um riacho pequeno, muitas das coisas que ela nunca tinha reparado que existiam. Seu caminhar a levou por muitos lugares novos, e uma coragem nunca sentida por ela lhe bateu no peito. Voltou exatamente ao pôr-do-sol para o tão esperado encontro e assim que o sol se foi Lestat apareceu ao longe vindo na direção dela.

Ele tocou a mão dela, a trouxe para si suavemente e a beijou, os dois sem desgrudar seus olhares. Ele fez então um sinal para que se sentassem, e assim foi ela se abaixou primeiramente e ele seguido, ela olhou o céu rosa.

- Então Senhor Lestat, acho que nunca o vi por essa região. Mudou agora?

- Sim milady, eu apenas não posso ficar na rua durante o dia, na verdade estou como acompanhante logo voltarei para as minhas terras. Pode me chamar apenas de Lestat. E eu irei chamá-la de Ellizabeth apenas, combinado? Parecemos muito velhos nos chamando de senhor e senhora.

- Combinado.

- Então Ellizabeth o que fazia naquela noite aqui?

- O que estou fazendo agora, colhendo flores ou apenas pensando. E você Lestat, porque lhe perseguiam?

- Digamos que eu e Leonard temos uma velha rixa. Ele infelizmente tem mais poder nessa cidade do que eu. Conhece Leonard da onde?

- Provavelmente nos casaremos, se depender do meu pai assim será.- ela entristeceu-se –Maldito dia em que meu pai o conheceu.

Passaram mais de hora conversando ele não falava muito, perguntava sobre ela mas não mencionou uma vez se quer da onde viera ou algo sobre a sua pessoa. Quando ela olhou o céu com a lua já bem aparente lembrou-se que deveria voltar. Ele dessa vez a acompanhou até a casa dela, mesmo que envergonhados mas antes que chegassem ao portão da casa dela ela pediu para que ele fosse embora. Ele beijou a mão dela novamente com aquele olhar, ela virou se caminhando poucos passos ,e quando se virou para marcar outro encontro ele não estava mais lá. Como ele poderia Ter corrido tanto em menos de 15 segundos? Pensava ela. Entrou em casa, sobre as broncas comuns dos pais e da ama. Jantou e dormiu calmamente.

Já no dia seguinte ,já fora de casa resolveu se refrescar no riacho recém descoberto por ela, tirou os sapatos e as meias calmamente e adentrou com os pés até a altura dos joelhos segurando seu vestido com as mãos. Deixou-os secar ao sol e adormeceu na relva.

---------------------------------------------------- - -----------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------ - ----------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------- - -------------------------------------------------

Lestat acordou exatamente quando o sol desapareceu no céu, ele e todo o castelo.

Colocou uma roupa social com sua capa ,amarrou os cabelos loiros em um baixo rabo-de-cavalo e alguns fios voltaram soltando-se do mesmo. Limpou o canino direito bem avantajado com a língua, sorriu e se encaminhou para o grande salão, desceu as escadas principais onde muitos convidados chegavam, cumprimentou alguns, parou para outros e entrou no salão, lá uma grande mesa com a capacidade para umas 100 pessoas com uma grande cadeira em uma das extremidades.

Conversou por alguns instantes com um casal, e logo o tilintar meio agudo do cálice de cristal silenciou os convidados, chamando-lhes a atenção. Um homem alto e branco com cabelos lisos e negros, olhos dourados e uma cicatriz traspassando o olho direito de maneira discreta se pronunciou:

- Bem vindos, meus irmãos á minha casa. Sentem e dividam comigo esta prazerosa noite.- ele estendeu os braços indicando os acentos

Todos se acomodaram rapidamente Lestat estava do lado direito da mesa, e o dono da casa ao seu lado na cadeira maior na ponta. Logo os pratos começaram as ser servidos, comidas bem decoradas á base de carne e peixe. Lagostas e caviar, além de pão. Líquidos de cor vinho intenso e amarelado.

- Lestat, o que lhe perturba?- disse o homem.- Não esta como de costume, está ...distante.

- Parece que não consigo lhe enganar não é mesmo Marius? Tenho muitos pensamentos no momento, mas acho que só preciso mesmo da boa e velha diversão.

- Confiarei no seu julgamento caro Lestat.

A noite adentrou com muita conversa e a comida sendo aos poucos devorada pela massa de convidados, a sobremesas já servidas um dos garçons se dirige a Marius e fala ao seu ouvido e se retirando em seguida ,este faz uma cara de alegria e chama novamente a atenção de todos:

- Amigos queridos após comido a sobremesa quero lhes oferecer o melhor do divertimento, juntem-se a mim para desfrutarmos desse espetáculo.- Logo o salão seguinte estava cheio com um grande vazão no centro e em uma das extremidades Marius sentado em uma gigantesca cadeira.- Eu lhes ofereço primeiramente, um espetáculo de deslumbramento sem fim.

Logo dezenas de acrobatas mascarados entraram rodopiando, pulando e dançando ao som dos músicos. Eles tomando o centro do salão como palco começaram suas apresentações. Um engolia espadas até não caber mais nenhuma na boca, outro cuspia fogo ao mesmo tempo que fazia malabares de 6, algumas dançarinas rodavam o "palco" saltando para frente e para trás. O mais impressionante da noite foi a pirâmide composta por todos os artistas e no fim um mergulho surpreendente do artista no topo da pirâmide. Os artista saíram em meio a chuva de aplausos com a mesma energia com que entraram. Logo que o salão silenciou Marius levantou novamente:

- Agora, lhes ofereço uma doce valsa para que vocês desfrutem e absorvam a energia que os artistas deixaram no ar. Maestro?! –disse ele fazendo sinal para o condutor dos músicos. Este acentiu com a cabeça e uma doce melodia dominou o ar.

Os pares se formaram rapidamente e muitos casais começavam a valsa em passo igual: Uma vez para frente do homem, uma para a direita, duas para a esquerda e duas para trás. Lestat rejeitou alguns pedidos de algumas moças, e foi se juntar á Marius, este ainda sentado em seu trono. Conversaram por alguns instantes e logo a noiva de Marius, Mariska uma linda moça ruiva o convidou para valsarem juntos e Marius a seguiu até o centro do salão onde começaram a dançar.

Lestat estava entediado .Quando a valsa terminou, suspirou aliviado, não podia esperar a festa terminar para subir ao seu quarto. Ele estava estranho, entediado com uma festa que normalmente farrearia até não agüentar mais. Era aquela menina, como era mesmo o nome dela? Ellizabeth. Como poderia esquecê-la. Não poderia.

A valsa terminou e todos aplaudiram o maestro, pela ótima atuação em controlar a banda, este agradeceu brevemente e voltou-se a banda. Marius novamente tomou a palavra e todos os espectadores daquela noite sabiam que essa era a melhor parte do divertimento que teriam: O leilão:

- Senhoras e senhores! Ofereço a vocês a melhor parte dessa noite. O nosso Leilão. Espero que tenham trazido vontade pelo sangue dessas criaturas banais e dinheiro para conquistá-las.- todos riram da frase dele -Pôr favor vamos ao nosso auditório.- e ele guiou o grupo de convidados por um corredor chegando á um salão com outro vazão no centro com 5 corredores entre as cadeiras organizadas em volta do vazão e duas cadeiras principais nas pontas do vazão uma totalmente adornada pertencente á Marius e uma ao seu lado um pouco menos chamativa pertencente á Mariska.

Os convidados se acomodaram logo após os dois donos da casa. Lestat viu Marius estalar os dedos e as luzes se focaram no centro do salão. Os convidados se atentaram em silêncio quando um homem inteiramente de preto carregou um outro pelas algemas para o centro do salão. Um homem forte, provavelmente lenhador. Alguns lamberam os lábios outros emitiram um grunhido agudo pela garganta. Alguém ao fundo gritou:

- 5 libras!- disse o homem já lambendo os beiços.

- 10 libras!- disse uma mulher a frente. O homem não se pronunciou mais. A moça discretamente comemorou a vitória.

- Vendido, para Madame Le Fey.- disse Marius por fim.

Ela levantou e agradeceu encarando o homem recém comprado. Seus olhos se tornaram âmbares e suas pupilas esticaram brutalmente, os caninos dela cresceram em meio ao sorriso maligno e ela sem cerimônias pulou velozmente sobre ele e mordeu seu pescoço sugando o sangue dele rapidamente. Ao terminar limpou os lábios calmamente e voltou ao seu lugar. O carrasco o pegou pelas algemas novamente, dessa vez o homem estava morto e carregou para fora do salão.

Essa cena foi repetida algumas vezes. Marius anunciava a vítima, ela entrava com o carrasco pelas algemas, alguém a comprava e a mordia no exato momento da compra ou pedia para que levasse para seus aposentos, para desfrutar melhor outra hora.

Foram vendidos humanos á torto e á direito sendo que algumas vezes chegavam a disputar quantias. Foram vendidos 9 homens e 6 mulheres, 2 orientais, 4 negros e o resto brancos. Todos sabiam que eles eram seqüestrados horas antes do leilão, quando se perdiam pelos domínios de Marius ou se deixavam a mercê do carrasco e dos raptores. A última compra havia sido de uma mulher negra que havia sido morta naquele momento por um homem ruivo. O lote seguinte a ser anunciado Marius pediu o silencio.

- Caros amigos, este próximo lote, devo dizer, é de tamanha raridade que espero uma certa cortesia para com a mercadoria. Uma dama de beleza sem igual, e filha de um dos homens mais ricos de toda a região. Pode trazer.- todos viram a tão fabulosa mercadoria que Marius mencionou. Uma jovem de pele bem branca, cabelos cacheados e negros como a noite e olhos cor de mel intenso. Muitos a cobiçaram. Logo alguém se pronunciou :

- 20 libras.- disse um gordinho no fundo

- 30.- cortou uma mulher aparentemente cega.

- 45 libras.- retrucou o homem gordo.

- 70 libras.- disse um homem alto e de porte físico.

- 150 libras mais 3 cavalos. – disse o gordo novamente.

- 300 libras.- disse a mulher.

- 600 libras.- disse o homem forte.

Logo os lances chegaram as 2000 libras de muitos vampiros do Leilão, até o momento Lestat se mantinha observando todos menos a mercadoria, quando seus olhos miraram-na por um segundo, ele voltou novamente o rosto assombrado. Ellizabeth. Ela era a mercadoria que todos cobiçavam, logo tomou consciência da situação e os lances altíssimos que faziam. Ele por algum motivo ignorado na data gritou um lance:

500 ml do meu sangue- todos o olharam assombrados com a coragem e o interesse por uma coisa tão banal quanto aquela humana, o próprio Marius se levantou da cadeira na hora, então criou uma linha de pensamento com Lestat se comunicando com o mesmo:

- "O que está fazendo Lestat?"

- "Não se intrometa, por favor. Além disso está nas regras que posso comprá-la dessa maneira."

- "Mas vendê-la pelo seu sangue, sabe que só tem o sangue do corpo e que não produz mais ,não é?"

- "Sim. Ainda assim pretendo dar meu sangue para tê-la. Agora por favor declare-me dono dela"

- Vendido para Lestat de Lioncourt.- disse Marius o encarando pasmo.

- Levem-na para os meus aposentos.- ele se sentou novamente em sua cadeira, e quando percebeu que todos o encaravam disse.- Continuem há muitas outra pessoas para terem seu sangue sugado.

Logo a atenção se voltou novamente para o vazão e os lances para os outros humanos fizeram todos esquecerem o lance dado por Lestat, logo que os humanos terminaram e todos se dispuseram a tomar coquetéis e se despedir uns dos outros. Lestat despediu-se rapidamente de quem conhecia e rumou para o quarto onde uma jovem repousava, parou na porta estático: O que diria? Como se comportaria? Algumas perguntas lhe vinham a mente, ele balançou a cabeça afastando tais pensamentos e abriu a porta do quarto meio iluminado e fechou-a meio nervoso, ele então a viu, encostada em um quanto da cama encolhida o olhando com olhos apavorados:

- Ellizabeth...- ele sentou na cama perto dela, e ela se encolheu mais ainda.

- Não me machuque pôr favor.

- Pôr favor, Ellizabeth me deixe explicar/- ele instintivamente colocou uma mão mais perto dela

- Não! Você? Lestat?- ela escondeu o rosto entre os joelhos abraçados.

- Escute-me eu não vou lhe machucar.- ele a tomou pelos braços um tanto impaciente.- Não teria coragem de fazer tal coisa.- ele vendo que ela nada fazia ou dizia trouxe o corpo dela para perto e a abraçou. O silêncio dominou o ar por alguns minutos

- Por que? Por quê eu?- disse finalmente.

- Eu não a escolhi. Onde estava quando lhe pegaram?

- Dormindo perto de uma lagoa.

- Mas o que diabos fazia lá?- ele a forçou encará-lo.

- Pensava...

Ela estava apavorada, muitas coisas em sua mente ao mesmo tempo e o olhar daquele homem parecendo que desvendava tudo num simples segundo. O terror ao ver tantos monstros vampíricos em um lugar só havia sido grande, mas saber que uma pessoa que gostava tanto era parte desse mundo sombrio doía mais.

- Preste muita atenção, troque de roupa coloque algo mais leve e relaxe, lave o rosto ali se quiser e durma amanhã resolveremos tudo- ele pronto para se levantar, ela segurou a manga dele.

- Onde vai? Não quero ficar aqui sozinha.

- Depois que deitar me chame e virei te fazer companhia ,estarei na porta.

Ele saiu do quarto, e ela deu uma olhada em volta era um quarto redondo, provavelmente estava em uma torre havia um grande armário de mogno decorado uma mesinha com papel, tinta e algumas gavetas, um balde de água com toalhas brancas sobre um banco e a cama de casal em que estava . Todo o lugar com apenas uma janela coberta com uma cortina pesada de couro e seda vermelhos. Abriu o armário timidamente e encontrou um hobi feminino. O colocou rapidamente e lavou o rosto algumas vezes, como se isso a fizesse acordar do pesadelo em que estava; deitou na cama e segurou as cobertas com força chamando Lestat com uma voz fina e bem baixa. Ele abriu a porta depois de alguns segundos e entrou, andou até ela tirou o casaco e a capa que vestia, tirou as luvas de couro e as botas, ficando com a camisa, o colete, as calças e as meias. Ela esquivou-se para o lado e ele entrou por entre as cobertas ela se manteve estática :

- Não se preocupe, não farei nada com você. Se partir amanhã de manhã não poderei te explicar nada, e se ficar até a noite saberá de tudo e pode não gostar. Mas antes de qualquer decisão saiba que, foi um prazer conhecer você e poder passar um tempo, mesmo que pequeno, ao seu lado, boa noite Ellizabeth.- Lestat então beijou o rosto dela e virou para o outro lado.

Na manhã que se seguiu, Ellizabeth acordou e se viu sozinha na grande cama da torre, óbvio que alguém dormira junto com ela pois os lençóis estavam remexidos. Ela se levantou e colocou o vestido que usara noite passada ainda atrás do biombo mesmo sozinha no quarto. Sentou na cama e esperou por alguns minutos .Será que alguém iria lá? Vê-la? Ajudá-la? Levantou e abriu a porta timidamente, estava morrendo do fome. Viu duas armaduras posicionadas nos lados da porta e um corredor com quatro saídas e muitas janelas no final do corredor outra porta, ela deduziu que seria outro quarto.

Atravessou chegando á outra porta, mas não teve coragem de bater. Seguiu por um dos corredores e assim atravessando uma boa distância, passando por corredores e portas, chegou a uma escadaria gigantesca lá em baixo um salão com uma gigantesca porta dupla, desceu a escada sorrateiramente e viu dois saguões, um de cada lado, entrou no da direita e se viu numa grande sala de jantar, com 3 portas. Mas qual delas entrar?

Ela abriu a primeira, numa pequena fresta e viu um corredor mais rústico, na porta seguinte, que era grande e majestosa, ela viu o salão em que foi vendida noite passada, fechou rapidamente e a terceira porta era a que procurava. A cozinha.

Entrou correndo, e embora cautelosa todo esse tempo, percebeu que todo o majestoso castelo estava vazio. Ela abriu a despensa e sem pensar muito comeu todas as iguarias que conhecia. Subiu novamente para o quarto, e ao fechar a porta seu coração soltou um suspiro aliviado.

Ela sentou-se perto da mesinha e vasculhou por entre as gavetas e papéis, achando por fim os livros que Lestat guardava, viu títulos que conhecia como : Hamlet, Macbeth, Sonhos de Uma noite de Verão entre outros e alguns que nunca ouvira falar, pegou um livro preto sem nome e o abriu, lá escrito com letras caligráficas "A voz que chama as trevas" tremeu, mas continuou, com o passar das páginas viu símbolos antigos, desenhos representativos, frases e alguns versos ,como se aquele fosse um livro de feitiços, logo com o passar do tempo lendo o sol começou a ir embora e ela guardou novamente o livro temendo qualquer coisa.

Assim que o sol sumiu no horizonte todas as luzes do castelo acenderam, a luz do quarto também.

Ela olhou para cama onde algo começava a se materializar na frente de seus olhos. Os cobertores começaram a se erguer com forme uma silhueta se formava, como se algo emergisse do colchão, ela viu que era Lestat, e que quando seu corpo finalmente se estabilizou na cama ele abriu os olhos revelando duas orbes douradas que piscaram e novamente abriram com a cor azul. Ele se levantou e sorriu ao vê-la ainda em seu quarto.

- Ellizabeth! Temi que tivesse partido.- disse ele levantando da cama.

- Resolvi ficar, para lhe ouvir.

- Que bom. Deve estar morta de fome, vou buscar-lhe algo lá embaixo.- disse colocando o resto da roupa que havia despido noite passada.

- Não precisa já estou saciada, comi algo da cozida desta casa.

- Certo. Por onde vou começar?- disse ele alisando a nuca nervosamente.

- Eu sei que é um vampiro e que o sangue dos meus antepassados e dos meus iguais corre por entre as suas veias, e que bebe o sangue dos meus semelhantes e sobrevive por isso.

- E vejo que sabe bastante. Ainda assim não teme que eu possa beber todo o seu sangue nesse momento?

- Não- disse ela.

- E porquê não?- disse arqueando uma sobrancelha divertido com a coragem dela.

- Por quê se quisesse apenas o meu sangue já teria me mordido, Lestat.

Ele riu meio sem graça, encarando o chão do quarto, e continuou.

- Ellizabeth está certa não lhe machucarei, mas há uma coisa que deve saber, aqui o único que vai lhe poupar sou eu, por isso não saia deste quarto sem mim. Mas agora vamos passear um pouquinho ,venha –ele então se aproximou da janela, abriu as cortinas e o vidro e lhe estendeu a mão, ela lhe entregou sua mão e Lestat a puxou para perto- Agora... feche seus olhos e relaxe.

Foi o que ela fez, segurou a mão dele firmemente e fechou os olhos respirou fundo algumas vezes, Lestat então cruzou seus braços em volta de Ellizabeth de uma maneira protetora e olhou para o céu, suas pupilas se esticaram e seus olhos se tornaram âmbares, ele então levantou do chão segurando Ellizabeth.

Ela sentiu uma sensação de formigamento por todo o corpo e uma leveza indiscritível como se ela atravessasse o ar, um vento gelado anunciando o movimento para fora da janela tocou o corpo dela e ele se manteve meio deitado até seus pés pousarem novamente no solo, dessa vez gramado e não o piso frio do quarto.

- Pode abrir os olhos –disse Lestat e assim que piscou suas Íris voltou a ser o azul como o céu.

- Mas... o que foi isso? – disse abrindo os olhos rapidamente e o encarando.- Nós... nós voamos mesmo?

- Sim. O que achou da sensação de voar?- os dois então começaram a caminhar, e Lestat guiava Ellizabeth pela mão

- Muito estranha na verdade, mas engraçada, como um formigamento por todo o meu corpo.- ela olhou em volta e viu outros casais caminhando afastados uns dos outros –Aonde vamos?

- Não sei, achei que queria sair daquele quarto um pouco. O que quer fazer?

- Poderíamos ...cavalgar um pouco, se você quiser, Lestat.

- É uma boa idéia. Venha vamos ao estábulo.

Caminharam pelos jardins até chegaram ao estábulo que ficava um tanto longe do palácio, Lestat abriu as portas e ela viu muitos cavalos em baias separando uns dos outros. Ele entrou e trouxe dois cavalos um negro com a crina trançada e o rabo enfaixado com uma fita vermelha e um branco como a lua com a crina comprida e algumas poucas trancinhas.

- Segure eles para mim vou buscar as celas.- ele se afastou até um pilar e ela rindo montou no cavalo branco sem cela, numa posição masculina, ele se virou e viu o jeito que ela montava, ela lhe estendeu a rédea primária do cavalo negro.

- Ora Lestat, não me diga que só sabe montar o cavalo com a cela.- ela então ainda de zombaria com Lestat cavalgou até longe dele como um desafio, ele sorriu maliciosamente e pulou no cavalo sem cela, esporando com força para que o animal corresse para perto de Ellizabeth.

Ela fez seu cavalo correr numa perseguição, deliciosa para Lestat. Ela evidentemente corria mais rápido que Lestat não por ser apenas mais leve que ele, mas também por quê parecia que o corpo dela e do cavalo eram um só. Lestat tentou manter o ritmo perto dela mas logo após alguns quilômetros ele se manteve atrás. Ela não deixava de sorri um minuto sequer, se divertindo com a brincadeira.

Logo o castelo não passava de um vulto negro na paisagem de colinas, na noite cheia de estrelas e de uma lua gigantesca. Ela virou para trás e viu Lestat olhando a lua pensativamente, diminuiu o ritmo do cavalo, chegando perto dele, dessa vez timidamente. Ele notou a presença dela e voltou a realidade rapidamente, escondendo o rosto. Os cavalos logo passaram do galope ao trote e do trote ao caminhar, parando por fim quando chegaram a uma margem de rio, Ellizabeth desceu e Lestat em seguida ainda meio desajeitado. Eles seguiram com o passeio andando carregando seus cavalos pelas rédeas primárias pela borda do rio seguindo contra a correnteza em silêncio.

O rio diminuía cada vez mais e mais e o silêncio aumentava cada vez mais também, Ellizabeth naquele momento pensava na pessoa que era Lestat, ele estava sendo muito complacente com ela para um vampiro e ainda sim ela via nele alguns rastros de cinismo, mistério e mais ainda luxúria, principalmente quando mergulhava no olhar dele e tudo que ele via era ela sem as roupas. Chegaram a uma parte do trajeto em que o caminho estava bloqueado ele parou e tirou a rédea da mão de Ellizabeth, trazendo os cavalos para o rio. Ela sentou em uma pedra grande o suficiente para se tornar um assento e ele se sentou ao lado. Olharam a lua, e cada parte do cenário sem dizer nada.

Ellizabeth focou seu olhar então em um carvalho gigante e velho que tinha raízes suspensas e niveladas ao solo, como se a árvore quisesse sair andando. Ir para algum lugar, ou voltar para o seu lar. Lar, essa era a palavra. De repente Ellizabeth lembrou-se dos pais, eles não formavam a família perfeita, pelo contrário tinham muito que aprender quando se tratava da convivência mas ela ainda era filha deles e sentia falta da família como nunca antes. Será que sentiam sua falta? Talvez ela devesse voltar e acabar o contato que tinha com Lestat? Ela nem sabia mais, sua mente já vagava em outro lugar paralelo a esse e seu olhar se desfocava do carvalho. Sua mente estava presa em um túnel sem fim de pensamentos e possibilidades.

- Eles estão bem Ellizabeth, a saudade que você sente é bem digna. Mas seus pais e você não são tão ligados assim e talvez devesse ficar aqui. – ele não olhou para ela mas descansou sua mão sobre a dela.

- Desde quando pode ler meus pensamentos? –ela parecia ofendida e puxou sua mão contra o peito.

- Sabe que posso fazer bem mais que isso Ellizabeth.

- E quem lhe deu permissão para entrar na minha mente? No mínimo eu deveria saber quando olha os MEUS pensamentos –disse enfatizando a palavra.

- Ninguém, mas eu.../- ela o interrompeu grosseiramente.

- Então porquê olhou?

Ele meio irritado e acuado com a verdade contida nas palavras dela subitamente a agarra e a prensa contra a parede de pedra que anteriormente bloqueava o caminho, ele a prensou de maneira que suas mão travavam os pulsos dela na rocha firme. Ela lançou um olhar vazio ainda esperando a resposta dele sem temer o poder que Lestat poderia mostrar contra ela.

- Desde de você chegou eu sou o único que tem lhe protegido contra esses vampiros e você nem ao menos me respeita ou agradece. Até ai eu aceito mas, me fazer ficar acuado com conclusões infundadas não. Eu faço melhor que isso.

- Ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta Lestat.

- Escute e escute bem Ellizabeth, a sua mente não é assim tão fácil de adentrar como você pensa eu não posso sair e entrar toda a hora. A sua mente é muito...-ele silenciou as próprias palavras.

- Muito o quê? O quê há com a minha mente?

- ...Complicada. Você pensa muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, não sei como consegue. Só posso ver o que pensa quando não tem mais do que duas coisas na cabeça. Entendeu?

Ela talvez por vergonha ou por cansaço e talvez até pela falta de argumento deixou a cabeça cair e os cabelos escorrerem pela face. Ele usou o tempo que ela ficou calada para analisá-la mais de perto. Não tinha que se preocupar com o fato de alguém ver ou comentar por ele estar passando o chamado "Limite de Aproximação" , o que obrigava a duas pessoas não casadas a não se tocarem. Lestat sem conter a vontade, começou a afastar os cabelos que caiam pela face da menina lentamente, tirando todas as mechas com paciência sentindo a maciez do cabelo e o perfume de algo que ele identificou como sendo jasmim e talvez um pouco de sândalo. Ellizabeth o encarou quando ele tirava a última mecha e Lestat sorriu assim que terminou.

Se miraram durante longos minutos ela sem coragem de dizer nada e ele sem vontade. Ele ora olhava os lindos olhos cor de mel dela, ora a boca semi-aberta revelando um pouco do branco dos dentes. Ela só enxergava os olhos convidativos de Lestat a chamando para que ela se perdesse num mar de emoções.

Lestat julgou ser aquele o melhor momento e lentamente começou abaixar o rosto com o intuito de unir seus lábios aos dela. Ela fechou os olhos pouco antes de obter o contato e Lestat no último milímetro investiu um tanto rápido capturando os lábios dela. Ele sentiu uma grande adrenalina uma que conhecia bem, e esperou que ela se acostumasse com a novidade.

Ellizabeth sentiu um arrepio tão grande que lhe pareceu que a havia percorrido duas vezes, em busca de mais estabilidade ele a desencostou da parede passando uma mão para as costas dela e outra para o pescoço e ela pôs suas duas mãos no peito dele temerosa. Ele logo começou a mover a cabeça capturando o lábio inferior e o superior alternadamente, dando alguns pequenos intervalos e foi num desses que ela procurou o ar abrindo a boca. Lestat investiu a pegando de surpresa e , pensando que ela lhe havia dado permissão pôs sua língua na boca dela. Ela meio engasgada logo aprendeu a novidade e gostou, iniciando assim um jogo de gato e rato entres as línguas que passavam da boca dela para a dele.

Lestat parou o contato e a encarou ela ainda mantinha os olhos fechados e prendia o fôlego esperando outra investida dele. Ele sorriu divertido e admirado então disse um tanto malicioso:

- Pode respirar agora- ela abriu os olhos e respirou fundo sem graça. Ele riu do constrangimento dela de uma maneira provocante. Ela corou envergonhada.- Bom... agora que você está melhor, onde estávamos mesmo?... –ele então a puxou para outro beijo ardente e ela não se fez de rogada enlaçando o pescoço dele com os braços.

Eles se entregaram a outros beijos ardentes com pequenas paradas entre eles o suficiente para que ela recobrasse o ar. Ele procurou então algo novo para experimentar o queixo dela e pescoço, ela delirante afastou os cabelos dando para ele livre passagem, ele prosseguiu pela linha da garganta enquanto ela arqueava mais para trás a cabeça. Satisfeito voltou aos lábios dela e depois de um longo e quente beijo parou e a encarou.

Ela ainda estava muito vermelha mas não mais sem fôlego, ele não esboçou reação durante um certo tempo e depois subitamente a abraçou de uma maneira íntima.

- Venha vamos voltar.- Ele a toma pela mão e a conduz até o cavalo ela monta e começar a andar sem esperá-lo ele monta e se aproxima dela.- O que foi? Ellizabeth?

- Tenho que partir –ela disse encarando o chão.

- Partir?- nesse momento Lestat põe seu cavalo na frente do dela e ela o olha.

- Voltar para minha casa. Precisam de mim lá.

- Mas...Ellizabeth, não pode ir, EU preciso de você.- ela silenciou ele com o dedo em seus lábios.

- Não Lestat. Não diga nada, só... vamos deixar assim, eu realmente preciso ir.- dito isso ela passa por Lestat e assim que o ultrapassa começa a esporar o cavalo e ele corre velozmente até não poder ser mais visto.

O coração dela estava acelerado, o rosto vermelho e ela tinha uma profunda vontade de gritar, a partida breve, fora mais difícil, quebrando o coração dela em fragmentos ainda unidos, mas individualmente sozinhos.

Lestat já não entendia mais nada, em uma hora partilhavam de um beijo magnífico e no outro ela saia correndo sem dizer nada que realmente justificasse sua partida. Ele sentia uma gosto amargo, a perda. Algo em muito tempo não sentido, o som da mata noturna se misturou com a mente dele ,até que finalmente saiu de sua boca uma sentença:

- Isso não vai ficar assim!- ele então virou o cavalo e correu seguindo a trilha que ele imaginava que Ellizabeth faria, correu durante um tempo mas descartou a possibilidade de alcançá-la dessa maneira, pois ela era mais veloz que ele em cima de um cavalo.

Ele desceu do cavalo e em um segundo sua transformação primária já estava feita, ele já tinha os caninos e os olhos dourados, seu corpo então elevou-se do chão chegando ao topo das árvores e parou para observar, olhou perto do castelo e nada, perto das colinas e nada então ele a viu. Chegando ao fim da floresta chegaria em casa antes que pudesse alcançá-la e antes que chegasse á ela, o sol já estaria de pé. Desceu ao solo novamente e sem se preocupar com a transformação pulou no cavalo e voltou para o castelo.

Chegou batendo portas, causando um certo barulho um servo aproximou-se dele cauteloso Lestat limitou-se a olhá-lo com desprezo, entregou a capa e as luvas e subiu as escadas correndo, entrou no quarto batendo a porta com força, correu abriu a janela e observou ela entrar dentro dos terrenos da família e desaparecer, ele bateu o punho fechado contra pedra e depois apoiou a cabeça na mão.

Irritado fechou os vidros e cortinas despiu-se por completo e entrou por debaixo das cobertas nu, tentou dormir mas o sono só lhe veio quando o sol começou a raiar.

-----------

-------

Ellizabeth aliviou-se por chegar ao fim da floresta e acelerou o cavalo mais ainda, sentindo uma grande angústia ao adentrar nos terrenos da família, desceu do cavalo e subiu a varanda ,antes de bater na porta ajeitou o vestido meio sujo e respirou fundo. Bateu na porta sem vontade, depois de um tempo uma luz iluminou as frestas da porta e a ama de Ellizabeth, Marrie abriu a porta;

- Ellizabeth? Não é possível! SENHOR, MADAME acordem.- ela ao abrir a porta olhou arregalado para a menina parada e a colocou para dentro com lágrimas nos olhos.- Entre minha querida, entre.

Ellizabeth sentou-se na mesa de jantar e Marrie á sua frente logo o Senhor e a Senhora desceram ainda em seus trajes de dormir e sua mãe, a Senhora Marie-Anne desmaiou sendo acudida pelo marido.

Ela então assim que sua mãe se recuperou comeu uma grande refeição preparada com gosto pela ama e todos se sentaram a mesa para escutar a história sobre o desaparecimento de dela.

- "Quando eu sai de tarde, como sempre passeei por muitos lugares, andei muito então me deparei com um belo lago e com o meu cansaço e calor sentei e mergulhei meus pés descalços na água deitei ao sol para secá-los mas quando acordei eu não estava mais naquela clareira, estava em...em... "- ela então lembrou que perseguiriam Lestat se ela contasse.

- Vamos diga minha filha onde estava?- disse o pai aflito.

- "Em... em um quarto modesto todo de madeira e carpetes sujos, desci a escada do corredor do quarto e havia uma mulher velha e mal vestida sobre um grande forno...então...então. Claro como poderia esquecer. Então eu virei-me e vi uma monstruosa face mistura entre tristeza e loucura, temi pela minha vida mas ela me acalmou e conversamos muito ela tinha me dito que achava que eu estava perdida e quando me encontrou e viu percebeu que eu era muito parecida com a filha dela que estava morta. Depois pedi para que deixasse partir ela disse porém, para que eu passasse a noite lá e que de dia depois de conversarmos eu poderia partir e assim foi o combinado então aqui estou."

- Você nos preocupou muito querida, hoje pouco antes de chegar rezava meu terço para que voltasse sã e salva logo na noite em que você não voltou, mandei uma carta á seu irmão ele está vindo.- disse a mãe apegando-se mais ao marido.

- Quinn virá? Mas essa é uma ótima noticia, faz tempo que não nos vemos.- ela sorri radiante, logo que termina de comer vai para o quarto e troca de roupa, e ao deitar na cama, só conseguia pesar em uma só coisa. Onde estaria Lestat?

O dia clareou e ela foi acordada pelos raios fortes do sol, deveria ser por volta de meio-dia já. Entrou no banheiro e lavou o rosto algumas vezes, colocou uma roupa bem leve e saiu do quarto. Chegando ao pé da escada ouviu uma voz conhecida, era Quinn, Ellizabeth desceu a escada radiante:

- Tarquinn você voltou.- ela o abraça e ele a ela a rodopiando no ar, eles se cumprimentam e ela diz –Faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos, quase uma eternidade, desde que nos abandonou aqui.

- Não esperava que morasse aqui depois de me casar não é, pequena Lisa? –ele então se afasta dela e toma uma moça que anteriormente estava meio escondida, esta tinha longos cabelos ruivos e encaracolados, tinha algumas displicentes sardas pela face e colo e pele meio rosada, pela mão ela se aproxima e cumprimenta Ellizabeth de maneira respeitosa.- Lembra-se de Clara?

- Mas é claro ,Olá Clara, a quanto tempo.- ela abraça a moça como se fossem irmãs apesar da mesma não retribuir verdadeiramente.

- Olá Ellizabeth continua a mesma doce menina, nos disseram que havia sumido querida. O que houve?

- É uma longa história, algo que pode ser deixado para trás, para que possamos comemorar esta visita de meu irmão.

Marrie então conduziu os convidados e os anfitriões para a sala de estar onde todos se acomodaram nos sofás de veludo vermelho, logo a ama saiu em direção a cozinha provavelmente para buscar o chá. Ellizabeth relatou então sobre a casa da velha em que esteve e que como sua "bondade" deixou que ela partisse. A jovem esposa de Tarquinn comentou algumas vezes, questionando sobre a verdade das palavras de Ellizabeth. Algo porém se escondia por de trás do olhar dela, algo que poucas pessoas podiam notar. A tarde Tarquinn, Ellizabeth e Clara passaram seu tempo conversando na varanda da porta e Ellizabeth ficava cada vez mais tímida com o sol desaparecendo.

Assim que o disco solar encostou na montanha ela entrou e deixou que os dois enamorados ficassem sozinhos, jantou cedo e foi para a cama dizendo que estava cansada e para que a deixassem sozinha. Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta nas costas se encostando mais á ela, deslizou até o chão mirando a janela á frente da porta, o sol já estava meio coberto e ela ficou lá parada abraçada aos joelhos observando ele desaparecer por completo. O céu finalmente escureceu e ela levantou do chão, alcançou a janela e temerosa olhou para fora. Ninguém.

Respirou fundo de olhos fechados e abriu-os novamente, dessa vez olhando com mais interesse, mesmo negando de alguma forma sabia que procurava Lestat, e sabia também que se o encontrasse não conseguiria se conter. Isso a preocupava, e muito. Então depois de alguns minutos ela o viu, igual a primeira vez, ele estava do lado de fora a lua sobre os dois, e só se podia ver a pele branca e os cabelos loiros dele, Ellizabeth arregalou os olhos assustada, surpresa e temerosa, logo em seguida fechou a janela com força a cobrindo com as cortinas de seda em tom rosa. Pulou para os lençóis e se escondeu por baixo deles, como uma menina pequena, com medo de monstros de histórias fantásticas que ouvia quando criança.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------- -- ------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lestat a assistiu fechar as janelas rapidamente sem desgrudar os olhos dos dele, expressou fúria quando ela se negou a continuar o contato visual fechando as cortinas na cara dele, "Que mulher mais teimosa"- pensava. Levantou os olhos para a casa ao longe e viu um outro quarto aceso, viu uma mulher ruiva á janela o observando, decidiu que era melhor ir embora, voltaria outro dia e nesse dia a traria de volta. Virou e caminhou floresta a dentro podendo sentir o olhar faminto da estranha á janela.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------- - ---------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Três dias se foram e assim Ellizabeth começou a esquecer Lestat, se fazendo crer que tivera uma visão e nada mais, que ele já a havia esquecido e que precisava mais do que nunca de alguém que ocupasse seu lugar. Mas, quem?:

- Gustave, o jovem lenhador, ele é tão direito, e procurou por você quando desapareceu.- disse uma amiga de Ellizabeth, as duas e uma outra estavam em uma loja, experimentando vestidos.

- Gustave! Não, ele é muito grosseiro na minha opinião.- disse Ellizabeth discordando.

- Que tal então...Peter?- disse a outra amiga de pé provando um vestido na silhueta.- Peter está disponível.

- Peter? Que Peter?- perguntou Ellizabeth.

- Peter, Peter Soren o ajudante do seu pai, sabe? O ruivo?- disse a menina olhando indignada para Ellizabeth.

- Agora lembrei-me, o baixinho não é?- disse fazendo pouco caso.- Desculpe Catterine mas, eu teria que me ajoelhar toda vez que fosse beijá-lo ou abraçá-lo.

- Não exagere.

As amigas citaram todos os jovens respeitáveis da vila que fossem solteiros, Ellizabeth não aprovou nenhum sugerido pelas amigas, a verdade é que ela queria apenas uma pessoa, mas ela jamais admitiria isso para ninguém. Logo os nomes citados já eram tão absurdos que ela nem se dignava a responder:

- Já sei , Ellizabeth! Ele você não poderá recusar- disse uma das meninas.

- Quem Luize?- perguntou a outra.

- O melhor partido da cidade, que obviamente está de olho em você.

- Diga logo, Luize!- disse Ellizabeth.

- ...-ela aguardou uns instantes de curiosidade delas e disse triunfante.- ...Leonard.

- Não! Fora de cogitação, aquele metido e esnobe? Jamais! – ela se levantou aborrecida.

- Mas ele é tão bonito, Liza! Todas querem se casar com ele, ele é rico e muito bem relacionado com o senado.- disse Luize.

- E você vai poder sair desse fim de mundo, provavelmente ele á levará para morar com ele em Princetown.- disse a outra.

- Para vocês é fácil dizer isso, olhe para vocês. Catterine está noiva do homem dos sonhos. E você Luize tem o Jack na palma da sua mão, só está esperando ele lhe pedir.- ela desanimou –vocês estão relacionadas com pessoas que gostam, por isso que nunca dará certo entre mim e Leonard, porquê eu não o amo.

- Quem é ele? –disse Catterine encarando Ellizabeth séria.

- Ele...ele quem?- disse Ellizabeth.

- O homem por quem está apaixonada. Diga-nos quem é ele?

- E- e- eu a- a- apaixonada? – Ellizabeth tremeu, não escaparia do interrogatório das amigas, tinha entregado Lestat de bandeja para as duas. Precisava desviar o assunto rapidamente

- Quem é Ellizabeth?! Responda!!- disse Catterine impaciente.

- Ninguém, porquê acha que há alguém por quem estou apaixonada. Isso é ridículo, vamos terminar essa discussão.- ela se levantou da namoradeira em que estava sentada, e se aproximou da janela ficando de costas para as amigas, assim elas não veriam a cor rubra que cobria-lhe a face.- Está entardecendo, acho melhor eu ir.

- Ir? Vamos ainda para a minha casa não se lembra? Depois mando meu cocheiro levá-la até sua casa. Venha vamos pagar esses vestidos e ir.

Ellizabeth não teve como evitar, a insistência das amigas para que fossem para a casa de Luize fora grande e ela entrou na carruagem em meio aos próprios protestos, durante o percurso um tanto longo olhava fervorosamente para a janela, e a noite se aproximava cada vez mais, logo o céu já estava bem rosado mas ela agradecia por ainda haver o sol as iluminando, as amigas de Ellizabeth olhavam para a mesma preocupadas. Ellizabeth olhava o relógio de bolso feito de ouro a cada minuto e o segurava com força rezando internamente e querendo não ser encontrada por Lestat, mesmo sabendo que se ela saísse á noite na rua ele a encontraria.

Chegaram á propriedade da família de Luize que também era rica. Tinha um grande jardim na frente onde um caminho levava á porta, a casa era bem grande tinha dois andares e estava com algumas luzes acessas, tinha também uma fonte brilhante com uma estátua de um anjo segurando um vaso. Elas saíram da carruagem e entraram na enorme casa. Ao se entrar na casa encontrava-se uma escada com duas saídas superiores, havia no lado direito um corredor com três portas brancas e á direita uma sala transvasando á outra, sala de música, sala de estar e no fim uma outra porta branca.

As três subiram a escada e entraram á direita, atravessaram um longo corredor cheio de portas e chegaram á última, era o quarto de Luize.

Era bem grande e continha um banheiro e sacada. Tinha uma grande cama encostada na parede, dois armários, uma penteadeira com um grande espelho trazido da França como contou Luize, uma pequena área de estar com dois sofás e uma escrivaninha. Catterine e Ellizabeth se acomodaram nos sofás e Luize antes de se juntar ás duas foi á penteadeira e desamarrou o coque, revelando longos cabelos loiros. Duas camareiras entraram e ficaram á porta esperando alguma ordem de sua patroa.

- Por favor, tragam um pouco de chá para nós, e aquele bolo delicioso que preparam hoje de manhã.- as moças se curvaram e saíram em silencio, Ellizabeth olhou o relógio mais duas vezes e derrotada o guardou.

- Por quê a pressa amiga?- perguntou Catterine.

- Verdade. O que houve ?Olha para o relógio a cada segundo.

- Nada de mais. Eu só não quero chegar muito tarde em casa, é meio perigoso voltar á noite.- disse ela apoiando o rosto na mão, como se estivesse muito cansada.

- Não seja por isso pedirei para que um dos guardas vá junto com o cocheiro. Não se preocupe.

Ela sorriu amarelo para as amigas e as duas camareiras voltaram servindo uma xícara de chá para as três damas, elas conversaram animadamente por algumas horas, Ellizabeth esqueceu da hora lembrando com as amigas momentos que passaram na infância, como quando haviam colocado a professora de piano dentro do armário de vassouras e a haviam soltado só á noite.

Mas o relógio cuco soou anunciando a meia-noite, elas se despediram e ambas entraram em carruagens separadas, Catterine foi em uma carruagem guardada por um soldado, e Ellizabeth preocupada pediu dois guardas na sua carruagem.

Entrou e fechou as cortinas que haviam dentro da carruagem, logo um "slap" foi ouvido de dentro da carruagem e ela logo começou a se mover rapidamente, ela fechou os olhos e apertou as mãos como se rezasse. O que ela mais queria agora era também seu pior pesadelo, encontrar Lestat, temia não se conter e ser levada novamente. E se a encontrasse o que ele faria? A amaria com doçura ou apenas a teria? A cada pensamento ela apertava mais os olhos e contava os segundos. Ela não escaparia, sabia que não.

A carruagem então parou, ela calculou que estaria perto mas não o suficiente para ele já ter parado, respirou fundo dizendo a si mesma que nada havia acontecido. Ela queria tanto acreditar que isso era verdade.

- Já chegamos, cocheiro?- perguntou ela nervosa ainda dentro da cabine.

- Não milady, está havendo um desvio no nosso caminho, vou levar um guarda comigo para averiguar se não há problemas com á carruagem que caiu á frente da nossa.- ela tremeu e caiu novamente no assento.- Um guarda ficará aqui para lhe garantir segurança.

- Não demorem muito por favor.

- Sim milady.

- Ela começou a tremer, agora ele finalmente poderia alcançá-la, se ainda estivesse no castelo procurando por ela, a visão que tivera dele no jardim, teria sido mesmo apenas uma visão inocente? Ela morta de medo abriu a porta da carruagem e sem sair da mesma olhou para o guarda ainda sentado no banco antes pertencente ao cocheiro. Ele segurava um rifle e olhava para os lados algumas vezes, mas se não conseguia vê-la como poderia ajudá-la? Deu dois passos para fora .

- Está tudo bem na outra carruagem?- disse ela o guarda se assustou e a mirou.

- Acho que sim milady, entre por favor, vou segurar que nada lhe aconteça,- este então desceu do banco do cocheiro e ela entrou mirando o guarda se aproximar, fechou a porta antes que ele pudesse alcançá-la e ela viu a silhueta dele parar a porta em uma posição formal.

- Assim que virou para se sentar, alguém lhe tapou a mão com a boca, Lestat ela reconheceu, ele afrouxou a mão e sorriu para ela, ela deu um passo para trás encontrando a porta fechada, tremeu. Os olhos de Lestat faiscaram e ele ergueu uma mão para tocá-la, ela virou o rosto com medo dele e ele sem entender parou antes que encontrasse a pele alva dela. Ela o encarou ainda encostada na porta, ele a olhava sem entender a atitude dela e um pouco triste pela rejeição. O silêncio então se tornou insuportável até o guarda lá fora se pronunciar.

- Milady, estão me chamando ,parece que encontraram alguém, eu não me demorarei.- e saiu sem esperar resposta alguma. O silêncio dominou o ar novamente, Lestat então disse já cansado da quietude dela:

- Preciso conversar com você. Volte comigo, por favor.- ela engoliu o seco, respirando difícil, ele tentou decifrar o olhar dela mas era impossível. Ela não pensou em nada a não ser em pular nos braços dele, a vontade da menina estava crescendo, não tinha mais medo agora desejava como nunca senti-lo, e surpresa com a própria atitude, se aproximou dele e o abraçou forte escondendo o rosto no peito dele.

Ele também se surpreendeu mas sorriu a abraçando também, ficaram assim durante minutos e ela não se conteve mais ainda, levantou o rosto e sem encará-lo lhe beijou, ele passou as mãos para a cintura dela e a ergueu do chão da cabine, se sentou no banco com ela no colo, e intensificou o beijo que ainda os unia, ele precisava dela, ela era um fio de luz que conseguia ver, e ela precisava dele, e da sensação que ele lhe trazia, estavam viciados. Ela ouviu alguns passos ao longe e parou o contato ainda sentada no colo dele, ele também logo identificou os passos, ela se levantou e endireitou o vestido que agora tinha uma das mangas caída revelando o ombro dela, ele a observou enquanto acompanhava ainda o barulho aumentando. Ela não sabia onde enfiar o rosto, vermelho de vergonha. Ele então se levantou e abriu a porta olhando para fora sem se preocupar em ser visto, os guardas se aproximavam mas não o viam, ele fechou a porta novamente e os guardas e o cocheiro subiram na carruagem que logo começou a se mover, se virou para encará-la mas ela estava de costas para ele abraçando o corpo com força, se aproximou e a abraçou por trás, ela não se moveu.

- Volte comigo, Ellizabeth, por favor- ele a girou em seu abraço, fazendo seus olhares se encontrarem, e ela o empurrou para a porta fechada e assim que seus corpos se colaram na parede o beijou sem pudor algum, o encarou depois de romper o beijo, e o desencostou da porta á abrindo.- Virá comigo?- Ele sem cerimônia pulou para fora mas não caiu, levitou no ar acompanhando a carruagem segurando a porta aberta da mesma e estendendo a mão para Ellizabeth. Ela soltou um grito abafado pela garganta quando ele saltou.

- Não posso desculpe. – ela fechou a porta e se apoiou nela para que ele não entrasse mais, ele estático parou ainda no ar, a carruagem foi sumindo, ela foi escapando de suas mãos novamente, como no dia em que a deixou partir.

- Droga! Porquê faz isso comigo? Eu não vou desistir.- disse ele seus olhos se tornaram âmbares.

Mataria quem visse em seu caminho de raiva e frustração, e a vítima foi um senhor bêbado que estava caído no chão, cantando uma velha canção indecente, sobre amores de piratas. Lestat sugou-lhe o sangue com vontade, se deliciando com a morte do humano, se deliciando com o sabor do sangue, despejando a raiva. Queria que aquela bípede maldita estivesse no lugar do moribundo, pois á raiva que sentia dela nesse momento era letal, ela era um enigma, ele era a chave e ele queria descobrir todos os mistérios dela. A boca estava contornada com um tom escarlate, pingavam gotas pela camisa branca embaixo do colete, ele caminhou sem pressa saindo da cidadela. Voltaria outro dia.

Chegou em casa as lágrimas e assim que a carruagem parou ela secou apressadamente os olhos com as mangas do vestido, o cocheiro a ajudou á descer e partiu rápido com os guardas, ela ficou parada á porta da casa, e quando finalmente entrou a casa estava mergulhada em escuridão, entrou no quarto e sem vontade aprontou-se para dormir ,deitou na cama e dormiu pesadamente.

Já na manhã seguinte, a ama entrou no quarto fazendo barulho e acordou a donzela de seu sono. Marrie abriu as janelas com determinação e o sol iluminou o quarto intensamente, a moça revirou-se na cama inquieta esperando que o sono voltasse, mas a ama logo a tirou da cama, ela ainda entorpecida foi levada para o banheiro e despida, entrou na banheira e ficou lá sentada na água quente, a ama, irritada, pegou o balde de água fria que havia no banheiro e atirou com força a água na cara da menina, que acordou assustada Marrie riu e Ellizabeth esboçou um olhar misturado com raiva e cinismo fingidos. Enquanto a ama lhe lavava os cabelos compridos, ela perguntou:

- O que está acontecendo? Você está muito agitada hoje.

- Senhorita, acaso esqueceu, que Leonard virá hoje para jantar com a senhorita e seus pais? Pois bem acho que ele prefere vê-la usando um lindo vestido e cheirosa. – ela disse ironizando.

- Oh não! Porquê o meu pai quer me ver infeliz? Me diga, pois não consigo entender. É algum tipo de castigo? Me encontrar com Leonard?

- Não diga isso milady, Leonard apenas quer falar com você.

- A conversa que ele pretende ter comigo tem haver com colocar um anel neste dedo – disse apontando para o próprio anular esquerdo. A ama riu.

Ellizabeth colocou um vestido diurno desceu a escadaria e tomou o desjejum, estava sozinha em casa, seu pai fora trabalhar no banco, sua mãe ao clube feminino; onde provavelmente lia romances escondida e tomava baldes de chá,

Seu irmão Tarquinn havia ido com o pai para o banco, para se inteirar mais com a economia local, e Clara havia ido com sua mãe pôr recomendação da mesma. Apenas Marrie para lhe fazer companhia. As duas se acomodaram na frente da casa que tinha uma grande varanda, tinha dois sofás e duas cadeiras de balanço, Marrie sentou em uma e Ellizabeth se acomodou em um dos sofás, elas bordaram e costuraram. Transcorreu o almoço e Ellizabeth subiu para seu aposentos, sentou-se á penteadeira e começou a escovar os cabelos calmamente, olhando seu reflexo, ela parou e analisou o rosto no espelho, a pele era muito branca mesmo a boca estava sem cor nada que um carmim não resolvesse. Ela tinha feições de menina, menina - mulher.

Levou o resto da tarde para se arrumar como deveria, seu pai chegou pontualmente ás 18:00 da tarde assim como sua mãe, os dois acabaram por se encontrar no caminho para casa, a mãe subiu e foi se aprontar o pai usaria a roupa que estava pois já era social o suficiente, respectivamente Tarquinn e Clara chegaram, os dois subiram ao quarto de hóspedes que era no andar de cima mas eqüivalia ao quarto ao lado.

Ela colocou um vestido azul escuro formal que tinha bordados prateados na gola e barra, e um colar de brilhantes, prendeu o cabelo em um coque deixando mechas fluírem livremente e passou um pouco de perfume. Do quarto enquanto se aprontava, ouviu a batida na porta produzida pela argola de ferro na frente da mesma colocou o ouvido na porta de seu quarto e ouviu que era Leonard quem chegava e este vinha acompanhado pois podia ouvir outras vozes se misturando á dele e a de seu pai.

Ela respirou fundo e novamente encarou a janela, o sol mais uma vez estava se pondo para baixo da montanha e ela estava novamente escorada na porta. Respirou fundo e saiu assim que bateu a porta o som lá em baixo diminuiu e os visitantes esperaram para ver quem estava descendo. Leonard parou a conversa com o pai da jovem para então observá-la descendo a escadaria, pediu licença e ficou ao pé da mesma, para receber Ellizabeth, ela sorriu para ele que lhe endereçou seu braço direito, ela cruzou com o seu esquerdo e voltaram para o salão. O pai sorriu ao recebê-los e Leonard soltou-se do braço de Ellizabeth para voltar á conversar com o pai da moça. Ela saiu pelo salão cumprimentando quem conhecia que não eram poucos, encontrou suas amigas e muitas outras pessoas, aquele não era um jantar comum era quase uma festa só faltava os milhares de garçons servindo champanhe.

Ellizabeth conversou com suas amigas a maior parte do tempo embora, elas tivessem depois saído para se juntar ao seus pares. Ficou em um canto do salão, olhando os casais dançarem, conversarem, abraçarem. Voltou-se para a janela e viu que já era noite, a vila ainda estava um pouco acesa, ou seja, havia ainda pessoas nas ruas, ela então foi surpreendida por uma voz em seu ouvido:

- Não quer dançar? – ela se virou e encontrou com um jovem alto, muito forte e até mesmo bonito.

- Gustave, você me assustou. Não sabia que viria.

- Seu pai fez a gentileza de me convidar. Então, quer dançar comigo?- ele estendeu a mão para ela com um sorriso nos lábios, esperançoso.

- Eu não sei dançar muito bem... –ela tentou esquivar, mas ele a puxou pela mão, para o meio do salão e parou de um jeito bruto fazendo com que ela encontrasse o corpo dele.

Eles começaram a se movimentar pelo salão, ela sabia a dança assim como todas as outras damas presente, suas palavras não foram suficientes para aplacar a vontade do jovem rapaz que continuava a seguir o olhar de Ellizabeth com sorrisos intermináveis procurando Ter se quer uma chance de enlaçar o coração da donzela.

Ele viu algo por trás da moça e parou a dança, ela fez uma cara confusa mais assim que virou entendeu o motivo, era Leonard que estava parado a frente dos dois que antes dançavam e exibia em seu rosto uma cara de desgosto gigante ao mirar Gustave. O lenhador devolveu o frustrante olhar ao caçador que assim mesmo não se intimidou. Estava instalado no ar um desafio.

- Venha Ellizabeth, vamos valsar por um instante- ele puxou uma das mãos dela mas Gustave não soltou a outra e ela ficou no meio da briga.- Com licença, senhor...?

- Gustave Mondeler, Senhor Mondeler. Sinto muito mas creio que a jovem senhorita estava valsando em MINHA companhia- ele frisou a palavra propositadamente.

- Devo insistir, vou levá-la comigo.

- Não permitirei que faça isso.

- Rapazes...- ela focou seus olhos por todo o salão rapidamente procurando algum pequeno detalhe e o encontrou, na mão de Catterine-... Ponche- os rapazes olharam-na.

- Como disse milady?- perguntou Leonard.

- Algum dos gentis senhores poderia me trazer um pouco de ponche? Tomar alguma coisa agora seria muito bom.- os dois se encararam e soltaram as mãos de Ellizabeth.

- Estou indo buscar, com licença Ellizabeth.

- Esqueça, eu vou buscar.

A partida se iniciou Gustave e Leonard civilizadamente andaram por entre os casais, tentando chegar na frente da mesa onde se encontrava o valioso liquido de cor alaranjada, isso garantiria ao vencedor uma chance para tentar impressionar Ellizabeth, ou pelo menos era isso que eles achavam que aconteceria.

Ellizabeth assim que se viu sozinha foi até a amiga que lhe acenava ,esta estava acompanhada por um jovem alto, cabelos castanho e lisos na altura do queixo, até que bonito. Os dois riam da façanha realizada a pouco pela menina que acabara de chegar. Ellizabeth não achava graça alguma do deboche.

- Minha amiga, você não nos entendeu, não estamos rindo de você, estamos rindo da situação que passou a pouco. Na verdade podemos até lhe parabenizar por conseguir escapar dos dois.- disse Catterine.

- Exatamente ,foi muito engenhoso. Achei que não veria o sinal que Catterine mandou sobre o ponche.

Conversaram durante alguns minutos e de vez em quando Ellizabeth se escondia atrás dos amigos, quando por exemplo passava ou Leonard ou Gustave carregando em mãos o ponche prometido.

- Catterine, peço licença preciso falar com o General Tucker antes que ele se vá. Catterine, Ellizabeth. – e saiu em seguida não antes de fazer uma reverência formal, e as duas repetirem da maneira feminina.

- Venha comigo Ellizabeth. – as duas saíram por uma das portas envidraçadas que ligavam o salão ao jardim da casa, sentaram em um banco de madeira perto de uma das janelas.

- Estou começando a me aborrecer com os dois minha amiga, está quase que insuportável ficar ao lado deles. E meu pai não ajuda em nada, insiste cada vez mais que eu me case. Isso me entristece muito. –as duas olhavam as estrelas enquanto falavam

- Talvez deva então assumir outro romance, admitir sua paixão. Não precisa me contar se não quiser, mas como sua amiga eu consigo perceber certas coisas. – as duas finalmente se olharam.

Conversaram por mais alguns minutos e resolveram voltar para dentro do salão, encontraram o noivo de Catterine esperando pelas duas donzelas. Assim que viu sua amada ele beijou-lhe a face.

- Ellizabeth, os dois homens com quem você estava á um tempo atrás estão lhe procurando por todos os lados, acho prudente que fique no jardim comigo e com Catterine, ou vá para seus aposentos, pois aqui dentro mais tarde ou mais cedo iram lhe ver.- disse o moço.

- Pablo tem razão.- completou Ellizabeth. –Gostaria de ir para os meus aposentos, mas me pergunto "Como passar sem ser vista?".

- Vá pelos jardins até a porta de entrada e entre pelo hall, eu e Pablo iremos lhe garantir cobertura.

- Então, eu vou indo. Nos vemos no hall.

Ellizabeth entrou nos jardins que cobriam boa parte da casa, dentro de alguns labirintos de sebes era escuro o suficiente para que não fosse vista. Entrou por um dos caminhos e caminhando rápido e como se tivesse ensaiado chegou ao meio do lugar que guardava uma fonte. O caminho não a preocupava conhecia de cor, desde a infância. Continuou o caminho até certo ponto que mirou a lua gigantesca da noite.

- "_Volte para ele" _– disse uma voz que parecia estar em todo lugar.

- Quem está ai?- ela perguntou olhando para os lados.

- "_Volte para ele. Precisa dele, Ellizabeth." "Você o quer, o deseja, o respira. Está profundamente envolvida... "_

- Pare!

- "_...Profundamente viciada"_

- Isso não tem graça !Pare agora! Apareça!- ela começou a caminhar. A voz que ouvia não era conhecida, não era de Lestat parecia um tanto feminina, algo em sua mente.

- "_Ele virá lhe buscar, ele quer você, ele terá você" "Ellizabeth, Ellizabeth" "Lestat e Ellizabeth" "Ele quer apenas você"._

- Não!!!!!!!!

Ela então correu o mais rápido que suas forças lhe permitiam que corresse, assustada pela situação em que estivera quase a ponto de desabar em suas próprias lágrimas, só parou ao chegar á porta principal da casa e antes de entrar ficou encostada á madeira tentando acalmar o coração que agora batia mais rápido e tentando controlar a respiração desigual. Entrou e subiu a escadaria depressa, por pouco não foi vista por alguém, além de seus amigos e ao fechar á porta um longo suspiro escapou.

Ela sentou na cama e lá ficou não soube quanto tempo permaneceu acordada só que na manhã seguinte estava ainda com seus vestido azul e sua pouca maquiagem estava meio escorrida. A menina despertara bem cedo o céu ainda estava rosa, graças ao sol que aparecia levemente.

Lavou o rosto mais que o necessário e menos do que achou preciso. Trocou seu vestido formal por um outro mais leve e bem mais confortável e soltou o cabelo negro cacheado.

Quando Marrie entrou no quarto para acordar a menina á encontrou sobre sua escrivaninha, lendo um livro compenetrada. As duas desceram a escadaria em direção á copa onde sua mãe e seu pai já tomavam o desjejum que era servido por uma criada. O pai estendia uma xícara para a serviçal despejar café, e a mãe comia uma fatia de bolo.

Como todos os dias se sentou e começou a tomar seu café, silenciosamente como sempre, o pai se remexeu na cadeira lançando certos olhares á esposa, Ellizabeth procurou evitar sentir curiosidade.

- Temos algo para contar-lhe minha querida- disse o pai com uma cara que retratava felicidade e medo.- Uma ótima notícia, na verdade.

- Qual é?

- Conte você querida- disse o pai indicando á mãe.

- Está certo- ela engoliu o último pedaço do bolo e depois de alguns segundos disse- Você vai se casar!

- O quê? –Ellizabeth surpresa cuspiu o suco que bebia

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu filha, você está noiva.

- Como? De quem? Quando...- ela foi interrompida pela mãe

- Tudo ao seu tempo, Leonard quer...- essa foi a vez da intervenção de Ellizabeth.

- Leonard? Leonard Hearthfield?

- Claro. Que outro Leonard seria melhor para se casar com minha filha?

- Não! Não haverá casamento nenhum. –o pai se irritou.

- Escute bem Ellizabeth. Casará querendo ou não. Dei a minha palavra á ele, e não apenas isso, você deveria nos agradecer por lhe arranjar tão bom partido. Vocês partiram amanhã pela manhã para Princetown.

Um sentimento terrível se alojou no peito de Ellizabeth que se levantou da mesa causando muito barulho e correu para seu quarto chorando, Marrie foi então pela primeira vez em todos os anos de serventia á família impedida de subir ao quarto da protegida.

Ellizabeth bateu a porta com força ao entrar e pulou na cama agarrando um travesseiro. Passou muitas horas lá chorando, de bruços sobre a cama se remoendo por dentro.

O tempo passou e suas lágrimas não passavam agora de simples manchas escuras nos tecidos e reflexos brilhantes no rosto feminino. Ela não tinha mais forças para chorar só ficou lá analisando lentamente tudo e nada. Tarquinn preocupado subiu ao quarto da irmã para conversar com a mesma:

- Liza por favor, não chore mais! Fico muito triste ao ver você chorar.

- Eu não choro mais, não tenho mais lágrimas. Quinn o que vou fazer? –ela abraçou o irmão mais velho.

- Eu não sei, mas você não pode deixar que isso termine com a sua vida por completo. Você é minha irmã, então tem que se portar como tal se não vão começar a falar de mim- ele disse a última frase e ela riu da brincadeira.

- Obrigada por estar aqui comigo Quinn.- o irmão depois de abraçá-la muda de expressão facial de alegria para seriedade.

- Preciso lhe perguntar algo muito sério minha irmã. Quando você desapareceu, durante aqueles dois dias, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Por quê pergunta isso? Não aconteceu nada que eu não tenha lhe contado antes

- Há um homem muito estranho rodeando a nossa casa esses dias Liza. Tenho certeza que ele está lhe procurando, aparece geralmente á noite e sempre fica do lado de fora olhando para a sua janela.

- Um homem? Creio que não conheço tal homem, mas diga-me como ele é? –ela procurou entender.

Alto, aparenta força ,cabelos loiros e pele branca, creio que seja isso a única coisa que posso ver nele da distância que sempre fica. De qualquer forma tome muito cuidado, minha irmã, agora peço sua licença.

Quinn saiu do quarto em meios aos pensamentos que borbulhavam na mente de Ellizabeth, Lestat já tinha ido longe de mais, ela havia ido longe demais também.

O dia correu como planejado por ela, que passou todo o seu tempo dentro de seu quarto sem mais chorar por se casar, mas apenas por querer ficar sozinha para refletir a volta gigantesca que sua vida daria. Á noite chegou rápida e armada com o brilho da lua, foi quando finalmente decidiu sair do quarto, desceu a escada e chegou ao hall deserto, comeu algo que havia na cozinha com vontade, já que não almoçara durante o dia, voltou ao hall pensando em subir mas ao voltar-se para a porta de entrada não resistiu e saiu para admirar a linda lua cheia que havia naquela noite.

------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

Lestat despertou então de seu sono diurno, pegou o balde com água e sem cerimônia jogou-o sobre a cabeça, molhando o corpo despido, secou-se então com uma toalha e colocou suas roupas lentamente, procurou ficar impecável mente perfeito, ou muito perto disso. O tempo inteiro da preparação ele sorria mesmo que olhando para o nada.

Desceu as escadas chegando finalmente ao primeiro andar, e ao sair encontrou já o seu cavalo negro, adotado depois de uma aventura com certa jovem, lhe esperando, pulou sobre o dorso do animal selado e partiu direção norte-nordeste.

Parou alguns metros antes de chegar ao portão da casa de Ellizabeth, este era guardado por 4 guardas com espadas presas á cintura. Lestat riu novamente, estava muito perto de completar seu objetivo, já havia iniciado sua trama ao assustar Ellizabeth na noite passada, agora a parte mais importante viera buscá-la. Liberou o cavalo e então caminhou para perto dos guardas.

Os guardas o olharam com desdém mas foi a última coisa que fizeram, Lestat correu por entre eles mais rápido que qualquer um deles viu e um á um caíram aos pés do vampiro. Essa foi a deixa para Lestat entrar, limpou sua espada manchada de sangue na língua e se deliciou então pode ver á casa um tanto ao longe, sua caminhada começou.

Cerca de trinta metros da casa Lestat encontrou quem tanto procurava, lá estava a doce Ellizabeth, sozinha e absorta, olhando com os olhos mais sonhadores do mundo para a lua cheia que pairava sobre sua cabeça. Ele novamente se deliciou mas apenas com o olhar, foi então que começou dessa vez mais silencioso ainda sua caminhada para perto da casa, antes que chegasse perto dela, Ellizabeth parou de olhar para cima e olhou para frente encontrando os olhos dourados, a princípio não pensou em nada, e quando seus olhos identificaram Lestat não mais que vinte passos da onde ela estava, se arregalaram e ela foi inundada pelos olhos dele, que fizeram-na desmaiar.

Ele se aproximou e a ergueu do chão colocando uma das mãos sobre a nuca e ombros dela, fazendo ela encostar a cabeça nele, e sua outra mão parou nas coxas dela. Caminhou sem pressa o caminho devolta ao belo corcel que o aguardava e assim que a ajeitou subiu no animal e correu de volta para o castelo.

A recepção que encontrou foi intrigante alguns presentes viram ele carregar a menina que cheirava a sangue fresco escada á cima. E depositou então á menina em sua cama.

Os olhos de Ellizabeth se abriram se acostumando rapidamente com uma baixa luz, algo para ela estava errado, aqueles lençóis não eram os seus, aquela cama não era a sua, aquele lugar não era seu quarto, mas algum outro que ela já vira, só então viu muitas velas por todo o quarto que produziam aquela luz baixa e entorpecente e pairava no ar um cheiro bom e tranqüilizante, foi então que percebeu aquele quarto era o quarto da torre. Ellizabeth viu, na porta de madeira escura quase negra estava ele, lhe observando, Lestat.

Os olhos de Lestat inspiravam tudo que ele queria, toda a luxúria que continha em seu olhar ele queria expressar, queria compartilhar com ela. Ele puxou as botas e as atirou longe, subindo na cama em seguida. Ele caminhou de gatinhas até ela e se colocou por cima, a prendendo, ela não se moveu para tocá-lo como ele desejou.

Parecia que tudo dependia de Lestat pois mesmo por cima da moça ele não a tocava, foi então que desceu seu rosto encontrando o pescoço dela, sugando a pele de menina dela com vontade, lambendo e explorando o novo território, ficou ali por um tempo saciando sua vontade enlouquecida, ficou lá até ouvir um gemido sufocado que ela emanou quase que imperceptivelmente.

Ele voltou a encará-la dessa vez ela estava constrangida mas logo Lestat capturou os lábios dela e embora ela ainda não se mexesse correspondia ao beijo com toda a sua alma. O contato gerou sintomas imediatos no corpo masculino, que enlaçou Ellizabeth e a trocou de posição fazendo com que ficasse por cima dele ele então a encarou sorrindo, afastando com uma mãos os cabelos que caiam, e com a outra ainda fixa na cintura delineada.

- Eu quero você, Ellizabeth- ele disse bem baixinho para que apenas ela ouvisse tamanha confissão. Ela não respondeu, nem mesmo se moveu, não esboçou emoção só surpresa imediata com a ação da troca. Ele se moveu por ela, voltando a dominá-la e a beijá-la ainda com mais ardor. O corpo dele estava queimando.- Quem se cala é porquê consente.

Os beijos tomaram o caminho da boca, pescoço e o colo dela, ele ora ou outra olhava para ela e sempre a via de olhos fechados extasiada pela sensação, foi então que Ellizabeth finalmente se mexeu enlaçando a nuca dele com os braços aquela foi a segunda dica que o corpo dela mandou para ele. Ela estava quase pronta. Lestat parou de beijar a menina que o encarou finalmente, ela se surpreendeu quando teve sua mão graças ao vampiro colocada no peito dele indicando que ele queria que ela lhe tirasse a camisa e o colete, já que já estava despido de casaco, capa e luvas; ela não sabia o que fazer, então ele mesmo tirou lentamente e atirando sem interesse ao lado da cama recolocou a mão da donzela em seu peito nu agora.

Ela se interessou pelo contato com a pele dele, passeou com suas mãos por toda a extensão do tronco, mapeando com os dedos delicados os músculos dele e memorizando cada parte de sua pele morna, contato aprovado pelo vampiro que assim que ela parou beijou-a com ardor, e assim que silenciou o próprio beijo tomou a liberdade de despi-la, colocou uma das mãos no vestido dela e começou então a desamarrar as finas fitinhas que lhe apertavam o vestido na silhueta retirou após alguns segundos as fitas e se ergueu ,ela respirou fundo e ele começou a puxar-lhe o vestido, primeiramente revelando o espartilho e uma fina camisola que lhe cobria os seios e o tronco, depois o shorts fino e curto e por fim as meias bem compridas que começavam desde a coxa.

Ellizabeth se ruborizou violentamente, nunca nenhum homem vira ela assim antes apenas de roupa de baixo. O olhar emanado pelos olhos âmbares foi incandescente quase, cheirou o vestido dela se viciando pelo odor do corpo da companheira e o jogou junto com suas roupas, ainda tinham um longo caminho de descobertas.

As meias que Ellizabeth vestia foram logo sendo retiradas, á medida que, o vampiro as puxava e cada milímetro de pele descoberta ele beijava marcando-a como desejou fazer desde de que a viu pela janela do quarto dela.

Terminado o trabalho de retirar as meias dela ele novamente subiu encontrando seus olhares, ela sorriu pela primeira vez ainda bem vermelha, cor que não abandonaria a face dela tão cedo, e voltou a beija-la como antes, as mãos dele passaram das coxas dela para a cintura, da cintura para o início do espartilho e sorrateiramente começaram a puxar as amarras, ela estremeceu, quando com um último puxão forte o espartilho se abriu ao seu redor e seu ventre e estômago foram revelados ele puxou o espartilho para o lado e após retirá-lo alisou a pele recém descoberta, desceu seus lábios e passou a circundar o umbigo da menina com a língua, dessa vez Ellizabeth não conseguiu se controlar soltou um gemido que lhe saiu da boca como um miado de gato, ele riu mas não parou de provocar a dama.

Agora dois pares de roupas cobriam ela, dois pares de roupas cobriam ele, ele então tirou as calças, revelando as ceroulas dessa vez quando ele voltou a ficar por cima dela, foi entre as pernas femininas.

Ellizabeth sabia que estava excitada com Lestat, ele havia despertado nela uma vontade louca que agora nem ela mesmo conseguia controlar direito. As mãos delicadas que até agora aprisionavam a nuca do vampiro desceram para os ombros e pelas costas parando nas costelas, ele não parava de beijar o pescoço dela nem por um segundo enquanto que com uma das mãos ele tocava os cabelos dela e usava a outra para poder se equilibrar na cama.

Ele parou então, e olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela, já que pretendia dar o próximo passo que seria tirar a pequena camisola que cobria os seios que ela ainda usava, ele segurou nas pontas da mesma e olhou novamente para Ellizabeth, esta já entendera o que Lestat queria, eles apenas se encararam:

- Eu posso tirar? – Ellizabeth não acreditou no que ouviu, ele estava pedindo permissão para tocá-la, era uma atitude realmente diferente da que esperava que ele tivesse.

- Não- ela fechou os olhos, e respirou fundo, ele estava ainda esperando uma explicação. Foi então, após alguns suspiros, que a voz suave dela novamente se pronunciou- Eu tiro.

Ele ergueu-se ficando de joelhos e ela se levantou um pouco, pôs as mãos na ponta da camisola mas parou por alguns segundos, foi rápido e indolor, com um movimento a camisola foi retirada pelo topo da cabeça, ela jogou ao lado e voltou a se deitar olhando para o teto e respirando bem forte, Lestat á cobriu com seu corpo novamente encontrando a pele do corpo dela com a dele. Os rostos ficaram próximos, e ela o olhava admirando as feições tão serenas e perfeitas. Ele sorriu para ela abertamente, quase que em tom brincalhão o que a fez sorrir feliz.

- Com licença milady, preciso fazer meu trabalho agora. –ela riu alto enquanto ele usava as mãos apoiadas na cama para descer seu corpo, ele descia sorrindo também.

Lestat finalmente encontrou seu alvo, os seios dela, primeiramente ainda pensando como o jovem malicioso que era, passou a mão na barriga dela e foi subindo, passou por um pedacinho das costelas que apareciam quando ela respirava fundo, e mais além adentrou entre o vale dos seios dela e subiu reto até o pescoço, voltou a mão na última parada entre o seios dela, passou a mão por debaixo do esquerdo e subiu começando uma massagem nele, o direito teve o mesmo destino e logo o carinho teve uma resposta por parte de Ellizabeth, um gemido parecido com o anterior como o de um gato, mas muito mais demorado e repetitivo, que se tornou mais alto quando o vampiro substituiu a mão esquerda pelos lábios. Lestat passou um bom tempo satisfazendo ambas as vontades, acariciando aquela parte preciosa do corpo da moça, ele estava á enlouquecendo e ela adorava tamanha loucura.

Ele parou satisfeito, já havia avermelhado bastante aquela parte com seus lábios ávidos, não só aquela parte mas também o rosto da dama, que apertava levemente os olhos em uma doce agonia. Ele riu da inocência que ela ainda tinha e que realmente aproveitava os carinhos dele, subindo novamente ao encontro dos olhos cor de mel dela.

- Satisfeita?- ela riu novamente, dessa vez por estar envergonhada e ele riu também não por rir simplesmente, mas por ver que ela ainda se sentia envergonhada depois de tudo que ele já havia feito pelo corpo dela.

Os beijos dos dois recomeçaram ela já mais liberta da vergonha abraçou-o acariciando as costas dele com mais liberdade, e o homem que a acompanhava continuou a passear as mãos pelo corpo dela mais agora com um novo ponto turístico. Ela se excitava cada vez mais, ele a provocava, sabia que sim, e ela de vez em quando, quando tomava mais coragem oferecia á ele um arranhado leve pelas costas musculosas, algo que era aprovado pelo vampiro que soltava pequenos gemidos prazerosos.

Os corpos novamente giraram, a moça ficou sobre ele novamente, mas não sem palavras como antes, os beijos eram as palavras ,agora ela não tinha onde descontar a excitação, decidida á igualar as provocações, ela tomou coragem e desceu seu rosto para o peito dele, Lestat fechou os olhos esperando a ação, que logo veio quando ela começou a lamber os músculos dele, lentamente. Ellizabeth se sentia tão poderosa naquele momento, controlando um ser como o que tinha embaixo de si e ainda podendo fazer com que ele se derretesse com um simples toque, um sentimento se alojou no peito dela, ela pensou nas caçadoras amazonas das Américas que ouvira falar tanto, uma dominante, que podia muito bem ser domada se quisesse e só ele poderia inteiramente.

Os olhos voltaram a se encontrar, os olhos lançados á ela foram de admiração e amor, ele voltou a tirar as insistentes mechas do cabelo dela que caiam e assim que terminou voltou a beijá-la ardentemente dessa vez com algo mais em sua cabeça, um terceiro pensamento que logo colocou em prática, passou as mãos que estava na cintura da amante para as nádegas, e começou a apertá-las devagar, uma das mãos foi mais além, entrou no meio das coxas e começou a passear por esse novo território, a mão parou por um segundo e ambas voltaram dessa vez por dentro da única peça que ela ainda usava quando sua mão voltou a encostar no meio das coxas talhadas, a dama desencostou os lábios dos dele e gemeu, ele puxou as mãos de volta a cintura encarando aquele como o terceiro sinal e novamente se colocou como o dominante.

- Vamos até o fim, só se você quiser, Ellizabeth. –ele demonstrava carinho ao dizer tais palavras, o espírito de guerreira a invadiu novamente para que ela pudesse responder.

- Nós dois queremos, Lestat.

Ele se ergueu novamente e tirou a última peça que vestia talvez a mais complicada, ela evitou não olhar para as partes intimas dele que agora estavam descobertas totalmente, olhava para qualquer lado, menos para baixo, com o rosto totalmente em chamas. Ele riu novamente, balançando a cabeça para os lados, tentando acreditar que ela era tão inocente á ponto de se ruborizar de ver um homem nu. O shorts dela começou a deslizar á medida que as mãos dele puxavam o tecido lentamente, ela tentava se acalmar mas era quase impossível.

O short's da moça finalmente saiu e Lestat o jogou junto com uma pilha de roupas que já se formava, ao lado da cama de casal, ele ao contrário da dama deu uma boa olhada para as pernas dela que agora estavam semi flexionadas. Isso a fez ficar mais vermelha do que já estava, ele subiu em cima dela novamente, porém como já fizera uma vez entrou se encaixando entre as pernas dela, ele a abraçou e seu rosto ficou nos cabelos dela, sua boca perto do ouvido delicado.

- Respire fundo, quando estiver pronta eu continuarei. – ela respirou algumas vezes profundamente, como ele pedira e apertou os olhos com força, ele retirou o rosto do abrigo em que estava e se deslumbrou.

Agora não teria mais volta, ele estava muito excitado, e ela o queria mais ainda. Lestat tocou as coxas dela e imediatamente Ellizabeth envolveu a cintura dele com elas, ele só precisou erguê-las um pouco, e se encostou nela, com as duas mãos ainda abaixo, ela antes que ele entrasse o abraçou e o beijou depois ficou com a cabeça encostada no ombro dele.

Ele a penetrou devagar, ela gemeu alto mas não o soltou, ele gemia mas continuou até se defrontar com o hímen dela, ela tremia cada vez mais, ele então com uma simples estocada a fez sua para sempre, o grito que ela emanou foi claro, mas nenhum dos dois realmente se importou de alguém ter ouvido o que importava para eles era o momento que partilhavam. Foi indo até o fundo em meio ao gemidos e gritos dos dois e quando encontrou a parede do útero dela ele descansou, Ellizabeth tremia muito, com certeza que ainda doía, já que pequenas lágrimas escapavam-lhe pelos olhos apertados ainda, ele a encarou, e quando abriu os olhos ela o viu com uma expressão de ternura no rosto.

- Precisa relaxar, Ellizabeth, a pior parte já passou. –ele a beijou e secou as lágrimas que ainda permaneciam no rosto feminino. Ela sorriu para ele, que se animou, e respirou fundo tentando relaxar o corpo rijo. -assim mesmo, relaxe. Vamos ficar assim um pouco para você se acostumar.- os lábios se encontraram quase que com urgência, em um beijo febril.

O corpo dela já estava bem mais relaxado, o suficiente para buscar a próprio conforto com a situação, ela deu uma pequena movida para a direita, já que ele estava lhe incomodando um pouco á esquerda. Os olhares se cruzaram e o homem entendeu que ela queria que ele continuasse, ele se moveu para fora dela devagar em meio a adrenalina que começava a tomar sua vontade , seu corpo parou, e desceu novamente mergulhando nela, a jovem já estava bem mais relaxada e por isso aproveitava inteiramente toda aquela nova sensação proporcionada por alguém como Lestat. Ele entrou e saiu algumas vezes, na mesma velocidade mas a medida que chegavam ao ápice o ritmo tornou-se mais rápido, quase que se entregando a sensação seus corpos tremiam e a velocidade que alcançavam era quase que brutal, os corpos batiam um com o outro, o suor fazia com que os corpos brilhassem e os gemidos se perdiam em meio a sussurros e palavras jogadas no ar dos quais nada se podia distinguir.

Eles se contorceram mais nas últimas penetrações, de repente os olhos de Lestat se tornaram âmbares os caninos surgiram, e as unhas cresceram afiadas, se tornando garras, Ellizabeth se assustou um pouco, mas sua mente estava tão longe que ela continuou seu ritmo pouco ligando para a transformação dele. O clímax estava próximo para ambos, Lestat com a transformação perdia um pouco a noção da força por isso certa hora ou outra a arranhava com demasiada força deixando marcas vermelhas que depois de minutos acabavam desaparecendo ou clareando, como o corpo dela estava anestesiado ela apenas sentia uma pequena parte da dor. O vampiro já havia inchado os lábios dela com a quantidade de mordidas e beijos pulsantes que desferia neles, ele parou os lábios para se aproximar do pescoço seu verdadeiro alvo, ele afastou os cabelos dela para ter mais estabilidade mas quando ia dar a mordida fatal Ellizabeth ainda com o pouco de sanidade que tinha, usa uma das mãos para para-lo, Lestat estava cansado não tinha mais força para tentar mordê-la de novo, com as últimas estocadas chegando ele se limitou a gemer e quando o clímax os invadiu, a pressionou mais fundo derramando nela sua semente semi adormecida.

Ellizabeth se entregou ao momento sendo depois invadida por um líquido quente que Lestat deixara dentro dela, ela respirou fundo assim como Lestat ainda unidos tentando recuperar algum pequeno traço de fôlego. Ele caiu para o lado, olhando para o teto, ela se virou na direção oposta á dele na cama ficando enrolada em si como uma concha, ele a olhou de esguelha e notou que ainda respirava descompassado apesar de ele já ter recuperado o ar, foi então que notou que entre as pernas dela e no lençol escapava uma mistura de sangue e sêmen ,seu sêmen.

- Ellizabeth? –ele tocou o ombro dela, e ela se virou para encará-lo com vergonha de estar nua, ela incrivelmente mantinha um sorriso no rosto, enquanto no rosto do jovem só se podia notar preocupação- Está tudo bem? Quero dizer, você esta bem?

- Está sim Lestat, só estou com um pouco de frio, as janelas estão abertas. –ela sorriu de uma maneira inocente . Ele riu.

- Não seja por isso.- ele se levantou sem se preocupar com a nudez, e contornando a cama fechou as janelas ,depois ao voltar, pegou dentro do armário uma coberta branca e jogou por cima dela, se encaixando por debaixo dos cobertores logo após.- Melhorou?

- Melhorou muito, obrigada Lestat.- ele a encarou sério fazendo que a dama abaixasse seu olhar.

- Quero que fique aqui comigo. Quero que seja minha apenas. Como minha esposa. Minha companheira. – ele pôs a mão no rosto dela que experimentou o carinho de olhos fechados.- Entende o que eu quero dizer?

- Sim, mas ...eu gostaria de ir rever meus pais e Quinn pelo menos uma última vez, eles por pior que tudo seja ainda são parte de mim.

- Pois bem, deve voltar amanhã e eu irei buscá-la ao entardecer.

- Não!- a precipitação da voz dela cresceu. Precisava de mais tempo.- Eu... eu voltarei sozinha para o castelo, me espere... na porta á noite.

- Se milady pede, eu ouço e obedeço.- ela riu novamente envergonhada.

O silêncio se instalou gradualmente sobre o casal, a mão do vampiro ainda segurava á da jovem, e nenhuma palavra era pronunciada, por nenhum dos dois. Não havia sono que fizesse a dama escapar do incessante olhar dourado que recebia, ela sabia que Lestat estava tentando ler a mente dela novamente. Os olhos dele se fecharam e a mão feminina que ainda estava enlaçada á sua foi trazida ao rosto para que ele desfrutasse da pele macia que a jovem tinha.

- Lestat? Está acordado?- ela falava por um fio de voz.

- Sim minha querida, quer alguma coisa? – duas pupilas azuis foram reveladas.

- Sei que isso é estranho, mas... eu posso lhe pedir uma coisa?- ele acenou com a cabeça para ela positivamente, ela engoliu um pouco de saliva- É uma coisa meio boba, mas... você poderia por favor pedir alguma comida para mim?- ela começou a se explicar como se isso fosse a pior coisa do mundo. – Eu, bem não comi nada hoje, e eu pensei que talvez, você, se não se incomodasse nem nada, poderia/- então rindo a interrompeu, colocando seus lábios sobre os dela, roubando um beijo.

- Não se preocupe, eu já volto. – Lestat levantou a coberta e saiu da cama quente, pegou preso no biombo longo um hobi de algodão preto bem comprido, deu um amarro bem forte, colocou um par de pantufas e saiu do quarto.

Ellizabeth mirou o teto novamente, e um calafrio subiu-lhe o corpo, sua atitude fora totalmente irracional, sem propósitos rendáveis e principalmente imatura, pelo menos era isso que os pais pensariam se descobrissem, ela agora se atormentava, não sabia se conseguiria deixar Lestat, já estava tudo acertado em sua mente assim que havia acordado no quarto dele, ela havia escolhido, que seria de Lestat durante aquela noite até quando ele quisesse amá-la e partiria no dia seguinte carregando na mente para sempre sua lembrança. Ela não poderia desistir mais, tudo já estava planejado.

O baque da batida da porta foi ouvido, ela piscou algumas vezes e se ergueu na cama, cobrindo com o pano o corpo quente, o olhar dela o viu, estava á devorando com os olhos, segurando uma bandeja de café coberta de tudo que ela conseguia imaginar. Ele se aproximou da cama, carregando com ambas mãos a bandeja e assim que depositou na frente da senhorita, tirou o hobi e voltou a ficar por debaixo das cobertas nu. Ele deitou fitando o nada com os braços atrás da cabeça, pensando. A moça pegou um pote pequeno onde dentro continha chocolate, pela ausência de colher começou a comer com o dedo. Só então percebeu que seu companheiro ainda não havia se levantado, virou para trás segurando o pote com os dedos sujos.

- Você não quer?- ele voltando a realidade, a olhou, ela mostrou o pote ele sorriu mas recusou.- Tem certeza? Está muito bom, experimente pelo menos. – ela estendeu o pote metálico para ele que fechou os olhos e abriu a boca divertido, queria provocá-la.

Ellizabeth olhou desacreditada e bufou vencida alguns momentos depois, pegou um pouco com o dedo indicador e lentamente passou boca á dentro, ele fechou os lábios sugando o conteúdo que eqüivaleria ao chocolate e o dedo dela. Os lábios do rapaz se abriram novamente, e de novo se fecharam quando ela lhe ofereceu uma segunda dose, isso foi feito até que acabasse o conteúdo do pote e ela se sentisse envergonhada, Lestat já estava transformando aquilo em outra coisa já que, lambia o dedo dela com vontade de não apenas provar o doce, ela se virou para frente novamente vermelha e tomou um gole de água que estava junto á bandeja. Como nada entrava em sua boca novamente o vampiro abriu os olhos e a viu, ela cobria a parte da frente com a coberta mas as costas estavam despidas. Agora ela experimentava outra coisa, estava em outro pote e este tinha uma cor mais clara, doce de leite ele presumiu.

- Deliciosa- ele disse baixo, os ouvidos da menina capturaram a mensagem fazendo com que ela continuasse a se envergonhar. Ele era intimidador, pois parecia ser movido á luxúria, toda aquela sensualidade que ele tinha era extremamente intimidadora.

Aquele comentário surgiu diferente ela ainda se intimidava com ele, ainda sentia um calafrio no estômago estando nua daquele jeito. Ainda tinha vergonha, ainda tinha receio. Ainda era muito envergonhada, ainda queria ser dele, ainda queria tanto.

Ele se aproximou das costas dela e passou a ponta dos dedos, primeiro embaixo e subindo até os ombros, depois fez a mesma trilha dessa vez com a ponta da língua, nesse momento o corpo feminino teve uma reação imediata, as costas dela se arquearam para uma posição mais formal, num arrepio sem igual. Ele chegou até os ombros dela e se sentou na cama, atrás, colocou as negras mechas femininas para frente e começou uma sensual massagem. Os dedos deslizavam dos ombros para o pescoço, a nuca e as costela e espinha. Era infalível, a presa já estava rendida. Lestat saiu de trás e com uma mão em cada ombro foi descendo-a lentamente, ela o olhou assustado ainda segurando o pote de doce nas mãos frágeis.

- Lestat, vamos derrubar tudo, pare. Vamos sujar de comida os cobertores.

- Tudo bem, depois peço para algum servo limpar.- ele se colocou sobre ela novamente e ela ainda segurava o pote, que ele depois de inteiramente por cima dela passou um pouco nos dedos e colocou o que conseguiu pegar no colo dela. Pegou o pote da mão dela e colocou sobre a cômoda que ficava ao lado da cama.

O que ocorreu a seguir já era previsível, ele deu uma boa lambida no doce de leite e depois de todas as carícias que Lestat sabia que a enlouqueciam de prazer ela foi sua de novo e de novo, sendo que a última vez foi a quarta seguida, ele caiu cansado e puxou uma dama ainda amolecida para perto de si, o ar foi voltando lentamente para os dois. Não agüentavam mais nenhum contato além de abraços e beijos, ela se virou para a janela fechada com as cortinas e vidro pronta para tentar dormir pelo menos um pouco, o vampiro se moldou atrás dela a protegendo como uma concha, sua mão sobre a dela que descansava no colchão.

- Veja só a sujeira que deixamos. – disse ele Ellizabeth riu e viu que no chão estava a bandeja caída, alguns potes e xícaras quebrados e havia comida pelo tapete.- Acho que só sobrou o doce na cômoda.- ele riu.

- Culpa sua, eu lhe avisei.

- Não me diga que não gostou?

- O que é isso, Lestat?- a mão de Ellizabeth contornou o pote que ainda estava sobre a cômoda perto da cama, e voltou segurando um anel proporcionalmente grande.

- Estava procurando isso, é um anel muito especial. Você ganha um dependendo da classe hereditária que ocupa como vampiro.- o anel passou dela para ele.

- Qual a sua classe?

- Estou bem no topo, a pedra de cada anel muda, por exemplo, antes da minha há duas outras e depois cerca de quinze. Não só por isso eles tem um grande poder.

- E quem usa os anéis acima do seu? Você sabe?

- Pelo que sei da pedra âmbar só Marius, Mariska e talvez mais quatro vampiros usam, e a outra pedra á branca pertence a criadora do primeiro o vampiro, Akasha.- ele então tomou a mão de Ellizabeth e colocou-o no dedo dela como uma aliança. – Fique com ele, vai lhe proteger.- dizendo isso beijou a mão dela.

- Obrigada.- ela se virou para ele e o beijou, como nunca sonhara em beijar, dominando totalmente a situação. O corpo dele logo começou a responder ao beijo, ele a enlaçou e ela subiu em cima do vampiro, ela preferiu parar voltando á sua posição antes que o corpo dele começasse uma reação mais imediata. -Vamos dormir um pouco, tudo bem?

- Sim, descanse bastante pois amanhã vou fazer você enlouquecer. –ela riu um tanto triste, deu então uma boa olhada no anel, era de ferro e prata , havia como desenho a boca de um demônio e dentro da boca dele uma pedra vermelha do tamanho de um botão de camisa. Não precisaram fazer esforço o sono logo os invadiu rápido como uma flecha ,os dois se perderam no nada.

------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------

Ellizabeth acordou sobressaltada, o céu já estava rosa o sol já brilhava lá longe no horizonte, ela deu uma boa olhada em volta, ainda estava na torre, ainda estava nua, ainda estava cansada e ainda usava o anel de Lestat. Ele não estava mais lá com ela já havia fugido da luz solar, a menina mulher esticou-se na cama como um gato, e pegou suas roupas em meios ás de Lestat, colocou tudo rapidamente e saiu do quarto, desceu as escadarias velozmente e notou que ainda havia alguns servos no andar de baixo limpando os quartos como se tudo funcionasse como um hotel. Parou um deles, era um menino de idade menor que á dela, ele lhe expressava um olhar de tremendo susto, ela o tranqüilizou e pediu para que arrumasse o quarto onde ficava Lestat saindo em seguida.

Deu uma boa olhada em volta, e viu perto das roseiras o corcel negro de Lestat que comia as flores, ela assobiou e o chamou, deu uma última olhada para trás enquanto o cavalo corria memorizando pela última vez as formas, cores e paisagens do castelo sombrio.

As lágrimas deslizaram pelo rosto dela cada vez mais intensamente, e todas elas escorriam pela face e molhavam o vestido. Ela logo chegou á sua casa e assim que desmontou do cavalo ele voltou como que sua única missão ali era entregar a moça á salvo em sua casa e voltar para seu dono, Lestat de Lioncourt.

Seus pés levaram-na até o portão da frente e teve que tapar a boca para que um grito não saísse por sua garganta, ela viu os guardas de sua casa esquartejados no chão, continuou o caminho até que chegou á casa entrou e subiu para seu quarto silenciosamente.

Ela fechou a porta e as lágrimas se tornaram mais intensas, o sol já ia se erguer totalmente e ela não poderia deixar que a ama visse como ela se encontrava e principalmente ao que ela cheirava. Entrou na banheira com água fria e se lavou demoradamente, tinha que mostrar que nada acontecera, que ela nunca havia sido tocada e principalmente que sua alma estava ainda intacta. O sol se levantou e a ama abriu a porta com uma alegria que julgou suficiente para animar Ellizabeth surpreendeu-se ao ver que a dama já estava dentro da água, a menina se levantou da água e saiu abrindo o ralo rapidamente, afinal ainda havia na água traços de sangue e sêmen que ninguém nunca poderia ver

As duas saíram do banheiro e Ellizabeth com fingida alegria colocou uma de suas melhores roupas. Prendeu os cabelos e colocou um chapéu, as duas desceram sempre com Marrie na frente da milady. Na mesa só estava presente Clara e a mãe de Ellizabeth, as duas conversavam animadamente, porém interromperam sua conversa ao perceberem que mais alguém se juntava a elas para o desjejum.

- Bom dia, minha filha. Seu pai está nesse momento com Leonard fechando os últimos preparativos para a sua viagem.- a moça morena fingiu não ouvir e começou a comer.

- Hoje é um grande dia Ellizabeth, poderia se animar um pouco por todos nós e por si mesma.- disse Clara. Não ouve resposta imediata só quando a menina terminou seu café da manhã e se levantou da mesa é que respondeu.

- Não estou com cabeça para isso, estarei na casa de Luize até a hora da partida mamãe.

Ellizabeth saiu rápido da casa e chamou pelo cocheiro, a carruagem que ele trouxe era das mais antigas que a família dela possuía, tinha o teto regulável para ser usado se chovesse e o cocheiro sentava-se ás vistas dela, ao sair da propriedade a menina deu um alto suspiro, o cocheiro ouviu mas não disse nada. Chegaram á cidade, e Ellizabeth pediu ao cocheiro que andasse mais rápido durante á travessia pelo lugar, o que mais queria agora era não ser vista por Leonard ou seu pai. Algo que foi inevitável.

- Ellizabeth- disse uma voz masculina atrás da carruagem, o cocheiro parou e Leonard se aproximou da mesma parando sobre a porta, ele sorriu para ela e ela antes de devolver o sorriso respirou fundo.

- Olá, Senhor Hearthfield. Com sua licença estou indo para a casa de Luize, último chá que tomaremos durante um bom tempo.

- Não seja tão formal Ellizabeth, sou seu noivo, prefiro ser chamado pelo meu nome. Eu gostaria de pedir, que ficasse comigo até a hora da partida.

- Por favor, Leonard –ela pediu suplicante.- Quero muito conversar com ela.

- Então está bem, tudo que você quiser você terá. –antes que ela avisasse o cocheiro para que continuasse ele a chamou.

- Não se esquece de nada?- ele inclinou os lábios para frente. Ela fechou os olhos e lhe beijou rapidamente, ele sorriu.

- Vamos cocheiro.

Assim que a carruagem ultrapassou Leonard, ela emitiu uma cara de nojo e desgosto e não demorou muito para que chegasse á propriedade pertencente á Luize, ela e Catterine esperavam assim que desceu Ellizabeth correu e abraçou as duas pronta para chorar, as amigas a recomporem e as três subiram para o quarto de Luize juntas. O chá já estava sendo servido e assim que a serva saiu do quarto Ellizabeth desabafou.

- Acho que vou vomitar. Ele me obrigou a beijá-lo.- as amigas reviraram os olhos e se sentaram perto dela.

- Ellizabeth, eu sei que é difícil mas você não pode escapar desse casamento, teve sua chance de escapar e escolher, como não o fez seus pais decidiram por você. Agora você tem que se preocupar unicamente com a sua noite de núpcias.

- O quê? Porquê? Tinha me esquecido desse detalhe, tenho que dormir com ele. E agora o que farei.

- Peça o dia de dúvida.- disse Catterine triunfante.

- O que é "Dia de Dúvida"? –perguntou Ellizabeth.

- Você pede este dia a mais, quero dizer, você deve dormir com ele na noite de núpcias certo? Pois então se pedir o dia de dúvida só terá que dormir com ele uma semana depois.

- Só que depois dessa semana você precisará dormir com ele, nem que seja á força, acho que é melhor você dormir com ele na primeira vez, e mandar o lençol para o seu pai logo.- disse Luize.

- Lençol? Por que eu tenho que dar um lençol para o meu pai?

- Para que ele mostre que você só foi tocada por Leonard claro, isso trará prestigio a sua família e a dele. O que está acontecendo Ellizabeth? Está agindo como se já não soubesse de tudo o que contamos. –declarou Luize.

- Me desculpe para falar a verdade eu estou com muito sono. Talvez por isso eu esteja tão dispersa, me perdoem.

O tempo passou rápido, as conversas e confidências trocadas pareceram desaparecer no ar quando o relógio cuco de madeira soou as dez horas da manhã. As meninas levantaram em um salto mas Ellizabeth nada fez, em vez disso pareceu afundar-se em desespero, as amigas se entreolharam e com uma piscadela de uma para outra, á ergueram e levaram-na para sua carruagem, acompanhando-a.

A menina encostou o rosto sobre o ombro de Catterine e logo dormiu, nem mesmo o farfalhar da carruagem no chão desigual a despertava.

Ela acordou quando o sol já estava perto da montanha ,o céu já estava rosa e ela não estava na companhia das amigas. Os olhos dela abriram vagarosamente lhe mostrando uma silhueta masculina conduzindo a carruagem que estava sendo movida por 6 cavalos.

Ela se desencostou de quem estava apoiada e esfregou os olhos, olhou para os lados e viu, Leonard a encarando. Ela tentou sorrir mas era impossível.

- Dormi tanto assim, Leonard?- ela olhou para fora da carruagem e via apenas á estrada de terra atrás de si, á frente entre um vale muito distante ela via luzes faiscantes de uma cidade, Princetown.- Onde nós estamos?

- Sente aqui Ellizabeth- ele colocou a mão onde ela estava antes e mesmo relutante ela, sentou, o jovem a envolveu com seus braços.- Chegaremos em Princetown amanhã pela tarde, dormiu desde de que saímos da cidade. Tive o grande prazer de carregá-la para dentro da carruagem.

- Apenas á tarde...- ela repetiu as palavras de Leonard desanimadamente.

Ele colocou uma das mãos no rosto dela, e ela o encarou, o rosto dele se aproximou rápido e ela sem força abaixou os olhos e esperou triste, algo que se tornaria comum em seu destino. Seus lábios se encontraram e ele a segurando pela nuca, apertou seus lábios aos dela, cada vez mais possessivamente. Ela precisava respirar mas ele não a soltava, ela deu-lhe um toque o empurrando com pouca força, mas ele reagiu contrariamente a pressionando mais ainda, ela quase que sufocada o empurrou ele a olhou assombrado, ela respirou fundo.

- Perdoe- me Ellizabeth, por favor, eu não consegui controlar minha vontades. Espero não ter lhe machucado, por favor, me perdoe eu lhe imploro.- ele se ajoelhou na frente dela, ela acenou com a cabeça positivamente sem conseguir respirar direito ainda. Ele beijou as mãos dela, mas sem o profundo perdão de Ellizabeth.

- Quase que me sufoca, Leonard. –ela olhou para as montanhas e o último fio de sol, sumiu na imensidão, os olhos dela se apertaram com força e ficou repetindo á si mesma que nada aconteceria com ela, nada aconteceria.

- Eu realmente sinto muito. Na próxima vez ao beijá-la tomarei mais cuidado, para não lhe ferir.

Ela se apoiou na ponta da carruagem e fechou os olhos serenamente, Como poderia ser tão diferente o toque de Lestat? Era algo estranho, até mesmo mágico, ela se sentiu protegida e desejada como nunca seria de novo, a comparação era quase que inútil ela sabia bem que Leonard jamais chegaria a ser comparado com Lestat, pelo menos não no coração dela.

Ellizabeth adormeceu entre o sono e o cansaço ela encontrou uma brecha onde se alojou para repousar.

-------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

Lestat terminava de se aprontar rapidamente, o vestuário deveria estar impecável não só para ela mas sempre, era muito vaidoso embora não admitisse á ninguém talvez não fosse mais do que Marius, esse sim era um homem vaidoso, pensava Lestat, prendeu o nó do lenço e desceu prendendo os fios loiros, a lua já começava a brilhar ,mas ainda estava baixa, noite ou não ele a esperaria.

Ele desceu as escadas rapidamente e pulou para a soleira da enorme mansão, não havia ninguém lá fora, nem mesmo galopes eram ouvidos, somente os grilos, ele andou pelo jardim, dando uma demorada caminhada, voltou no mesmo silêncio que saíra chamou um escravo, e ele lhe negou que alguma dama houvesse chego. Ele olhou para á lua, daqui a poucos minutos estaria no topo do céu. Foi até quando esperou, assim que a posição da lua foi a prometida ele pulou sobre o dorso do cavalo e floresta a dentro se guiou, chegou á casa, sem paciência.

Pulou pelo portão, sem querer se preocupar com os guardas e caminhou rapidamente até onde se situava a janela do quarto da moça.

Ele se ergueu do ar, e estalando os dedos as janelas se abriram com força, ele entrou sem dificuldade e com as próprias mãos fechou-as ,o quarto estava mergulhado nas sombras não era possível destinguir nada, ele nunca havia entrado lá, foi então que ouviu uma respiração, caminhou sem medo até o que parecia ser a cama dela e mesmo envolto em sombras esboçou um sorriso malicioso. Pretendia acordar a doce menina e ali mesmo transformá-la em mulher, sua mulher. A raiva da demora havia passado já que ele julgou que ela havia pego no sono e não conseguira acordar. Ele subiu sobre ela, esta logo o envolveu com os braços ele sorriu mais ainda, ela tomou os lábios dele rapidamente mas assim que ele começou a correr as mãos pelo corpo dela, notou algo diferente, os seios estavam maiores, as coxas não eram tão firmes e a pele dela estava menos macia, aquela não era Ellizabeth. Os beijos dela eram muito diferente, eram possessivos e principalmente ele sabia que Ellizabeth jamais colocaria as mãos do vampiro em seus seios, como a moça havia feito, o carinho era bom o suficiente para fazer Lestat vacilar por um segundo, mas não era suficiente, desejava Ellizabeth, precisava dela, só ela iria servir, não outra qualquer. Ele saiu de cima da moça e acendeu um lampião á óleo que viu antes de fechar as janelas, uma moça totalmente desconhecida se ergueu sorrindo.

- Quem é você? Onde está.../ - ele então foi interrompido.

- ...Ellizabeth? Você é o rapaz que ela está apaixonada não é mesmo? Devo admitir você é realmente bonito. Ela não está mais aqui, nunca mais voltará á vê-la.- a moça pulou para o pescoço dele, esfregando seu corpo no dele. Ele a olhou com profundo nojo. Parecia uma prostituta qualquer.

- Onde está Ellizabeth?- ele a agarrou pelo pescoço, e a ergueu do chão ela continuava a zombar como se estivesse bêbada, e foi isso que ele constatou após ela tentar beijá-lo novamente.

- Está na cama de outro. Ela está prometida. Chegou muito tarde **_Don Juan_**.

- Para onde ela foi?- a moça começando a sufocar se recusou a responder.

Ele perguntou novamente mas ela apenas havia mencionado novamente que ela estava dormindo com outro homem, aquilo era como um corte no peito dele, não o matava mas fazia sangrar. O pescoço da moça começou a ceder, mas o vampiro não desistiu já havia abandonado sua bondade á muito tempo. A moça ria sem parar, e vez ou outra se engasgava com a força que ele apertava, a bebida estava sendo a desgraça dela, e por fim numa última tentativa de zombaria, disse claramente.

- O noivo dela deve ser mais viril do que você.

Aquilo fora o máximo que ele agüentou segurar, os olhos já estavam âmbares as garras já haviam crescido e a sede também, ele á puxou e com uma forte mordida, começou a sugar o sangue, a cada sugada seus olhos se inundavam de cor vermelha para logo voltarem ao dourado, a dama gritou algumas vezes mas ele não parava, usava sua força para prendê-la.

A cabeça pendeu para trás e ele sabia que o sangue já havia acabado, deixou ela cair no chão enquanto que com a manga limpava o rosto sujo com a cor escarlate, e quando já ia alcançar a janela para ir embora, a porta do quarto se abriu. Ele virou para encarar um homem alto, com cabelos negros e olhos de cor de chocolate. O rapaz estava estático, seus olhos arregalados passavam do corpo da morta para o vampiro.

- Cl – C – Clar – Clara?- ele mirou o vampiro novamente e se jogou para o corpo da moça, era Tarquinn. Ele chorava alto. Lestat já consumido pela raiva, viu no jovem rapaz a oportunidade para encontrar Ellizabeth. Ele se aproximou do rapaz que sussurrava algo.- Por quê? Clara, volte para mim por favor. Clara. Eu te amo, por favor Clara.

- Ela mereceu a morte, mulher como aquela se encontra em qualquer sarjeta. Diga-me mortal, onde está Ellizabeth? –O vampiro ainda estava com uma pose de elegância.

- Ellizabeth... – ele repetiu o nome da irmã por muito tempo até que Lestat irritado o ergueu pela camisa do pijama.

- Onde ela está? Fale!

- Você!- Tarquinn então reconheceu que ele era o homem que sondava a casa á procura de sua irmã, as lágrimas pararam de fluir, para que ele em um movimento brusco, lançasse um chute em direção ao rosto do vampiro que desprotegido tomou o golpe.

- Ora! Maldito seja. Você está acabado.- o vampiro se lançou sobre Tarquinn que o repeliu correu para o hall onde se encontrava a antiga espada de seu avô e assim que á retirou de sua bainha correu para o gramado da casa. O vampiro desceu as escadas lentamente cruzando a porta da frente já quase inteiramente transformado no que realmente era.- É a última vez que vou perguntar. Onde está Ellizabeth?! – a voz dele já esta desfigurada. Alta e confiante.

- Longe, muito longe, e você nunca irá achá-la.

O ar se tornou mais tenso, as asas negras se abriram e o monstro que Lestat agora era, tinha um rosto que lembrava a loucura, a obsessão e principalmente o ódio. Ele se ergueu no ar e se lançou para frente de Tarquinn afiando suas garras na pele dele. O moreno caiu no chão apoiado á perna direita enquanto que o outro inimigo lambia as garras em satisfação, Tarquinn não teve nem chance foi cortado, inteiramente mas não sem antes lançar um último golpe que não só cortou a pele de Lestat como também cortou uma das asas, o vampiro estava totalmente diferente do que costumava ser e principalmente estava com o rosto disforme, irreconhecível. Cortou as partes do irmão de Ellizabeth e as separou. Ele nunca descobriria que havia matado o irmão da moça que tanto desejava.

Saiu voando pela noite escura levando á uma morte estranha mais 3 pessoas, as quais no dia seguinte quando foram encontradas, mostravam dois pequenos furos na linha do pescoço.

Voltou ao castelo furioso, chegou batendo todas as portas e arranhando um dos servos com força, subiu ao cômodo que se instalara e antes de entrar voltou a ser Lestat de Lioncourt u dos mais belos vampiros de toda a era. Bateu a porta e correu para abrir as janelas, deixou que o ar frio da noite lhe fizesse voltar ao estado de relaxamento, algo que só conseguiu a duras penas, as batidas na porta foram ouvidas e Marius entrou fechando aporta atrás de si, Lestat ainda se mantinha fitando o lado de fora do castelo até a vila, Marius sentou na cama.

- Desabafe Lestat.- ele esperou paciente o vampiro que estava em pé confessar a neblina que formava em sua alma, se ainda tivesse uma.

- Aquela... aquela desgraçada. Maldita. Vagabunda.

- Do que está falando?

- Faz quase quinze dias... – Lestat apoiou o rosto na mão encostada á pedra e respirou bem fundo antes de prosseguir sua narrativa.- eu vi uma moça, uma das belezas mais raras que já vi, da janela de uma casa. No outro dia, eu fiz de tudo para vê-la, e assim consegui me aproximar, eu a desejei muito.- ele olhou para Marius finalmente. – a moça que comprei no Leilão da última lua nova, era ela. Eu a cativei, e a possui, e como foi gloriosa aquela noite, hoje porém, ela se foi, e a vagabunda ainda me fez esperar para que deitássemos novamente.

Marius se levantou e passou uma mão no ombro de Lestat. Depois cruzou o quarto chegando a porta. Lestat, já havia fechado as janelas.

- O desejo pela carne está lhe consumindo, Lestat. A moça lhe despertou um coração. Talvez até mesmo amor. O fato de ela ter copulado com você lhe afetou-o profundamente meu amigo.- e saiu em seguida.

--------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

A carruagem continuou sua longa viagem até que o sol se erguesse no céu e anuncia-se o início de um novo dia, ela despertou e se viu novamente encostada ao ombro de Leonard. Este também dormia mas, tinha uma profunda serenidade, ela viu sem esforço para mover o pescoço á cidade se o cocheiro continuasse chegariam quando o sol estivesse por cima de suas cabeças.

Ela olhou para todos os lados e ao longe casas de fazenda iam passando, cavalos, vacas e outros muitos animais rurais que ficavam para trás, o noivo acordou, se esticando espalhafatosamente e novamente beijou Ellizabeth, ela já se acostumara, embora ainda lhe desse nojo. E como previsto o sol se ajeitou no topo do céu, e eles entraram na cidade, a carruagem pareceu ligeiramente menos gloriosa do que as outras que por ali cruzavam com ela, talvez porque as rodas estavam sujas de terra, ou talvez porquê, carregassem malas, ela não soube dizer, a carruagem chegou ao coração de Princetown e parou em uma gigantesca casa, talvez até maior do que a de Ellizabeth.

Entraram pelo portão e assim que a carruagem parou novamente Leonard se ergueu rápido e desceu dando um apoio para Ellizabeth. Um grito foi ouvido de dentro da casa e uma senhora que usava maquiagem em excesso saiu pela porta abraçando Leonard.

- Mãe! Que bom que veio nos recepcionar. Quero lhe apresentar á minha futura esposa ,Ellizabeth.- a mãe abraçou forte a moça que sorria um tanto assustada.

- Bem vinda minha querida. Leonard não lhe dá valor, quando á descreve, disse-me que era mais linda que um raio de sol na manhã, mas é muito mais. Venha preparei um quarto para você.

- Minha mãe, não seria melhor ela dormir comigo, afinal amanhã será o casamento de qualquer jeito.- disse ele segurando Ellizabeth pelas mãos.

- Não! Não pode dormir junto á noiva, meu filho, veja que sandice está dizendo!

- Minha querida, meu nome é Ophélia Auren Hearthfield, Condessa de Xatz mas você tem a minha permissão para chamar-me de Ophélia, ou mesmo Lady Auren. – Ophélia estendeu então as mãos para receber um beijo formal de comprimento de Ellizabeth que o fez de mau agrado.- Mas que moça mais delicada, meu querido filho, vamos entrem.

A mãe de Leonard conduziu então Ellizabeth por uma visita á casa, mostrando o grande acervo de obras da família, ela se deslumbrou com a pinturas raras as esculturas perfeitas e muitas outras relíquias de todos os lugares do novo mundo. Pararam no jardim onde ela viu, um labirinto de sebes, um lago com deck e uma grande varanda. A casa era realmente grande. Ellizabeth foi então deixada em seus aposentos, analisou tudo em cada rico detalhe, desde de o grande armário de mogno e cedro adornado com pequenas flores e brotos de outro, até á grande cama de casal com um dossel de seda chinesa. Tudo era lindo, ela realmente jamais imaginaria entrar em uma casa assim, mesmo sendo filha de pessoas ricas.

Ganhou á janela e assim que a alcançou, abriu-a e colocou o rosto para fora respirando o ar da cidade. Ficou muito tempo analisando o local, era agitadamente atraente já que nunca acompanhara o pai nas viagens de negócio. Alguém então bate á porta e entra apressadamente. Era Lady Auren.

- Ainda não está pronta minha querida? Vamos se apresse. – ela fechou as cortinas rapidamente e alguns servas que entraram junto a senhora começaram a despir á menina.

- Lady Auren, aonde iremos? Não entendo.

- Vamos provar o seu vestido minha querida. Ou pensou que se casaria com roupa de baixo?

Em um minuto ela já estava pronta havia ainda algumas mechas soltas no chapéu e as mangas não estavam totalmente ajustadas mas assim que a senhora da casa á viu passou a andar para o andar de baixo buscando á porta da frente. Ela á seguiu demasiada atrapalhada, e assim que entraram na carruagem ela tentou ajeitar os últimos defeitos que foram deixados pela falta de tempo.

A carruagem estava quieta contrastando com á cidade atrás das cortinas fechadas, mas Ellizabeth queria ver, queria entender e sobretudo se maravilhar com a nova vida, mesmo que ela fosse no fundo um pouco infeliz. A carruagem parou e o cocheiro abriu a porta ajudando primeiramente á senhora e depois Ellizabeth que assim que viu estava na frente de uma loja gigantesca onde nas vitrines, manequins de madeira vestido á rigor causavam inveja a quem deslumbrava seus olhos do lado de fora. Entraram na mesma pressa com a qual saíram de casa e subiram uma longa escada, lá em cima uma moça alta e bem magra aguardava com cerca de 10 ajudantes atrás de si todas carregavam um pano branco único na mão.

- Madame Sulavic!- disse Lady Auren fazendo uma referência imitada por Ellizabeth.

- Condessa. Que prazer. Essa é a tal dama?- e lançando um olhar furtivo á menina encabulada, a trouxe com pressa para uma sala feita inteiramente de madeira onde suas ajudantes a despiram e onde a senhora começou a medir.- Muito magra. Não serve para ter filhos.

- Não se preocupe amanhã mesmo começará a comer adequadamente para os meus netos nascerem bem. –disse Lady Auren apaziguando a outra dama.

- 65 de cintura, 37 de busto, 57 de perna.- a moça falava rapidamente enquanto que uma das ajudantes anotava apressada em um caderno, algumas saíam e entravam trazendo vários instrumentos de costura. E algumas aguardavam ordens.- Já tem todas as medidas?- perguntou para a ajudante, ela acenou com a cabeça positivamente.

- Quero um vestido mangas longas infladas, bem atual. O véu naturalmente será comprido acho que três metros bastam e com um pequeno porém um tanto revelador decote, e as luvas claro, não esqueceremos delas.- dizia Lady Auren á uma outra serva que anotava tudo.

- Como sempre o seu toque refinado me impressiona Ophélia .- as duas riram, Ellizabeth então se esgueirou para ver o sonhado vestido que usaria, Madame Sulavic com o lápis afiado desenhava algo que a deixou maravilhada era lindo em todos os detalhes.

Acertaram todos os detalhes, em um modelo base que Ellizabeth provou e saíram da loja voltando diretamente para casa.

O sol entrou pela janela mais uma vez, e ela com os olhos incomodados acordou, havia duas empregadas no quarto, uma servia o desjejum e a outra fazia uma rotineira de tarefas. Ela acordou e depois de comer, trocou suas roupas, luvas e saiu do quarto, ao descer a casa estava vazia apenas os empregados ajeitavam as coisas.

- Pôr favor? Onde está todo mundo?- perguntou á uma senhora que batia os tapetes.

- A Condessa saiu logo cedo para se certificar do preparo da cerimônia e o Conde e seu filho, Leonard foram á despedida de solteiro do jovem.

- Obrigada.

Ela saiu da casa e apoiada á mureta da varanda respirou fundo, os cabelos se levantaram com o vento, os olhos se selaram por um momento e ela inalou a brisa suave. Um barulho continuo como o de um pato entrou por seus ouvidos.

- Minha Querida, Ellizabeth! Venha está atrasada, precisa se arrumar. Venha.- era Lady Auren que gritava de dentro da carruagem, a menina correu e entrou rapidamente.

- Desculpe-me Condessa. Devo ter me distraído.

A carruagem rodou por um certo tempo, e com as cortinas fechadas ela não conseguia ver nada do lado de fora. A carruagem parou bruscamente e do mesmo jeito apressado que entrou, Ellizabeth saiu mas dessa vez por causa da Condessa que praticamente á empurrou carruagem á fora. Chegaram a uma loja branca, com suas molduras em tons de azul celeste e desenhos de bandeiras e pessoas. Entraram.

- Jacques! Jacques! Onde ele está?- perguntou Lady Auren á moça recepcionista da porta.

- Ele espera as duas damas, em seu salão no andar de cima, Condessa.- e abaixou numa posição de cumprimento.

- Venha Ellizabeth.

As duas subiram as escadarias e depois de atravessarem um grande salão, chegaram á uma porta dourada, não foi preciso que a Condessa batesse, pois assim que se aproximaram a porta se abriu. A sala seguinte era muito bem decorada e havia algumas poltronas, ela já sabia que ali era um spá de beleza.

Um homem robusto, com um bigode fino que se torcia nas pontas e usando um sinto bem apertado acentuando a barriga ainda mais se aproximou.

- Condessa Ophélia Auren, que privilégio imenso. Está deve ser a encantadora noiva, Ellizabeth de quem eu tanto ouço falar pelas ruas.

- Jacques, eu preciso sair, para pegar as roupas, sapatos enfim tudo para Ellizabeth, deixarei ela em suas mãos preciosas, não espero mais do que perfeição, ouviu?

- O desejo de milady é uma ordem para mim.- ele beijou as mãos um tanto enrugadas da condessa e ela saiu disparada como entrou.- sente-se aqui por favor, vamos transformá-la em uma beleza digna da coroa.

As horas passaram dentro do salão, e nas mãos habilidosas de um artista os cabelos de Ellizabeth tomaram certas formas, até se prenderem firmemente em um belíssimo penteado, a face dela foi coberta por maquiagem, ressaltando os olhos castanho claros, e os lábios. Algumas moças passaram em seus braços, mãos, pernas e pés uma substância transparente e cheirosa. Ela colocou o vestido passo á passo, e por Ter tantas peças de roupa ao colocar á última já estava com calor.

Ela entrou na carruagem nova que havia á frente do lugar, era branca e havia milhares de pequenos querubins em toda á volta Ophélia á acompanhou para dentro e antes que percebesse chegaram á formosa e gigantesca igreja.

No primeiro passo para fora, o coração dela palpitou alto, ela podia sentir seu estômago se revirar e mais do que tudo ela queria fugir dali para sempre. Seus passos levaram ela e a Condessa para a porta principal, o pai que estava a esperando mal lhe cumprimentou, seu olhar era triste e pesado, as trombetas foram ouvidas, ela engoliu o seco e assim que as portas se abriram inteiramente ela pode Ter uma ampla visão do que seria o seu futuro, os passos dos dois começaram em uma marcha através de um corredor vermelho, ela não podia memorizar os rostos do convidados, já que o véu lhe limitava a mirar o tapete, mas ela reconhecia e conhecia novas e velhas vozes no meio de tantos sons. A caminhada passou como um segundo enquanto que o pai lhe soltava aos braços fortes de Leonard. A música parou, todos se sentaram.

O padre começou sua interminável fala de citações bíblicas e palavras "reconfortantes".

- Você, servo do Nosso Senhor, Leonard Hearthfield III, próximo Conde de Xatz, aceita como tua esposa a jovem serva de Nosso Senhor, Ellizabeth de Bareth, de boa vontade e agrado, sendo á ela fiel na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza até o último dia de sua vida?- perguntou o padre.

- Aceito.

- Você, serva de Nosso Senhor, Ellizabeth de Bareth aceita como teu esposo, o, servo de Nosso Senhor, Leonard Hearthfield III, de boa vontade e agrado, sendo á ele fiel na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza até o último dia de sua vida?

- Sim.- a voz saiu num sopro.

- Há alguém que de alguma maneira impeça esse matrimônio?- o silêncio foi sepulcral- Então, pelo poder á mim investido, eu agora vos declaro, Leonard III e Ellizabeth Hearthfield, marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

O beijo foi partilhado em meio á milhares de aplausos dos convidados, e Ellizabeth sentia-se um tanto feliz. Seu estado de condenação eterna á havia abandonado e ela decidira tentar ser muito feliz. Ela ouviu da nova sogra a programação que deveria seguir e partiu com Leonard para a recepção da festa, que estava em uma palavra magnifica.

- Esse é o Conde de Alteran, ao Norte, e sua filha Menéia. Lady de Tolouse e Lorde de Tolouse, que bom que vieram... – os dois á porta cumprimentavam todos os convidados da festa e ele ia passando os nomes para Ellizabeth, ela realmente não entendia nada.

As taças de champanhe foram sendo ingeridas, as palavras bem alto foram ouvidas, a música aumentava cada vez mais, as luzes pelo salão, os rostos que ela nunca vai lembrar tudo girando cada vez mais rápido na mente dela, como um turbilhão de coisas imprestáveis.

Os olhos dela se abriram em meio a uma claridade vinda da cortina mal fechada, uma dor tomou sua cabeça, e ela tentou pensar direito. Aquele quarto, parecia muito com o quarto que dormira mais era ligeiramente mais rude, seus olhos passaram então para as cobertas até ela perceber a nudez, o coração acelerou. E ela viu Leonard dormindo ao seu lado serenamente, Ellizabeth procurou se acalmar e com um pouco de tempo fragmentos da noite anterior lhe ocorreram, e mais um outro pensamento, a mancha. Não haveria mancha de sangue para mostrar. Como ela resolveria essa situação? Como ela mostraria um lençol sem mancha? Ela precisava de sangue. Então a menina correu seus olhos pelo quarto, eles pararam na espada de Leonard depositada num suporte especialmente feito para ela, ela se levantou sorrateiramente e sem piedade cortou a mão, que sangrou abundantemente. Ela jogou-o onde dormira e limpou o ferimento, o enfaixando com panos e ervas. E vestindo um roupão e sua camisola, saiu do quarto.

------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------

Os olhos vampíricos de Lestat se perdiam na penumbra noturna, e ele da janela observava tudo como fazia já algum tempo. Foi então que uma voz feminina lhe chamou:

- Lestat, volte para a cama.- ele encarou a mulher deitada nua em sua cama, era muito bonita realmente, tinha olhos azuis, cabelos lisos e loiros até mais ou menos seu ombro e corpo magnífico, mas ignorou o convite dela.

- Agora não, tem alguma coisa no ar, que me incomoda. Esta acontecendo alguma coisa.

- Meu querido, você se preocupa demais, venha vamos para a cama.- ela o envolveu com os braços, por trás, ele se afastou do abraço da amante.

- Agora não Danielle já lhe disse. – ele descobriu os caninos e ela acuada fez o mesmo. – "O que está acontecendo, a noite está muito agitada."- pensava ele.

Longe dali, muito longe, numa casa gigantesca no centro de uma cidade agitada tanto de dia quanto de noite estava Ellizabeth, seus gritos ecoavam por todo o quarto enquanto que apertava a mão de sua mãe e de Lady Auren enquanto a parteira e as empregadas tentavam retirar o bebê. Atrás da porta três cavalheiros Leonard e seu pai e o pai de Ellizabeth. Ela num último grito então ouviu o choro do filho que acabara de trazer ao mundo. Era um menino.

Ela o segurou com as mãos trêmulas, e seus olhos se arregalaram ao notar o quanto ele se parecia não com Leonard mas com alguém que ela tentara esquecer para sempre, Lestat. Nesse momento ela agradeceu com toda a sua alma por Leonard e Lestat terem as mesmas características, olhos azuis, cabelos loiros, apesar que os de Leonard eram lisos e curtos e seus olhos eram um azul marinho.

- Meu neto acaba de nascer.- disse Lady Auren saindo do quarto radiante. Venha Leonard, você pode entrar. -e deu passagem.

- Ela está bem? É um menino? Como ele é?

- Por que você mesmo não vai ver? -disse a mãe de Ellizabeth.

Ele entrou e olhou para a esposa que repousava ternamente e ao lado de sua cama no berço estava a criança, ainda rosada, envolvida em mantas azuis, alguns mínimos tufos castanhos claro saiam de sua cabeça, era lindo.

Ellizabeth contemplou a cena paternal que se seguiu emocionada.

- Pode segurá-lo, é ... seu filho.

- Eu não sei segurar crianças. Ele é lindo.- e sentou-se na beira da cama onde Ellizabeth estava. Ele soltou uma risada.

- O que foi?

- Eu acho que deveríamos escolher o nome dele agora, não quero que minha mãe escolha, pois ela já me disse alguns dos nomes que pretende colocar no nosso bebê: Lafaiethe, Menelau, Petrúcio. Todos detestáveis.

- Ele será Tarquim Hearthfield.

- Por mim tudo bem, será uma homenagem.

- Tarquim...

---------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------

Os anos passaram como os invernos e os outonos longos e ao mesmo tempo cada um diferente do outro, primeiro veio um ano, e assim se passaram dois longos anos. Muito mudara desde então na vida de Ellizabeth, ela era agora mãe, e tomara o lugar de Condessa Hearthfield. O pai de Leonard morrera fazia já seis meses de uma doença trazida das Américas, e desde então o título passara para Leonard, os negócios da família iam bem mas Leonard havia se tornado algo que ela nunca pensou que veria, ele agora era ambicioso, calculista, diferente de antes. Ele mantinha negócios obscuros com pessoas ilícitas, e a dama preferia não saber.

Tarquim crescera bem, muito bem na verdade, não contraia doenças infantis como catapora, nem mesmo berrava demais ou chorava demais, e sempre era muito carinhoso com a mãe, o quanto mais ele crescia mais ela podia ver que ele muito tinha a ver com ela e com Lestat, os olhos eram azuis muito claros, a pele era branca e os ralos cabelos de bebê eram castanho-claro.

Certa noite porém tudo mudou, chovia torrencialmente e pairava no ar um estranho clima de hostilidade entre a dama e o Conde, durante o jantar a campainha soou e uma das servas correu a atender, um homem de capa preta e cabelos negros e compridos entrou, e Leonard levantou da mesa levando o estranho para seu escritório.

O tempo passou, Ellizabeth esperava ainda na mesa a volta do marido, o filho repousava em seus braços aninhado.

- Milady, eu poderia retirar o prato do Conde da mesa?- perguntou uma moça.

- Claro, pode retirar Maxine, não acredito que ele vá comer mais á essas horas. Por favor leve Tarquim para o quarto, vou ao escritório.

Com os passos lentos mas confiantes, ela atravessou o saguão em direção ao escritório, parou á porta e tentou escutar por ela, não ouviu, nada e depois de dar três batidas claras adentrou no local.

As duas orbes cor-de-mel de Ellizabeth se abriram numa expressão de choque e antes que pudesse fugir ou correr, tudo que ela conhecia foi-lhe tirado e ela desmaiou.

-------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------

O castelo estava inteiramente iluminado, havia pessoas por todo lugar, nas escadarias principais muitas carruagens faziam fila, pagens, cocheiros e nobres desfilavam neste espaço de pedra escura, e de cada carruagem ,uma mais estonteante que a outra, saiam pessoas muito bem vestidas. Da primeira carruagem da fila, saiu uma mulher ruiva usando um vestido azul escuro muito bonito e usava no rosto uma máscara de mesma cor; da Segunda saiu dois cavalheiros usando fraques pretos e máscara prateadas bem ajustadas nos rostos moldados.

Dentro da terceira carruagem cinco distintos passageiros esperavam sua vez enquanto que quatro deles ouviam o que o quinto dizia, no caso a quinta. Uma moça de pele em branca e lisa, cabelos negros e compridos presos em uma longa trança adornada falava, o rosto estava oculto por uma máscara branca.

Em seu colo, repousava um menino pequeno de cerca de 3 ou 4 anos de idade, e ao seu lado um robusto homem usando fraque e uma máscara preta. Á frente do distinto casal estavam duas moças usando capas de cor de terra.

- E não se esqueçam do mais importante, não saiam do quarto, por nenhum motivo, entendido?- disse finalizando.

- Sim milady, não iremos decepcioná-la.- disseram as duas moças em coro.

- Venham nossa vez, vamos descer.- disse o velho homem a porta da carruagem foi aberta e logo após sair o homem, e as duas moças sendo que uma delas carregava o menino, saiu a dama.

Agora seu vestido branco como mármore podia ser melhor apreciado, era comprido e tinha um recorte de coração no busto tinha mangas caídas e infladas não muito grandes, usava luvas curtas e por todo vestido havia detalhes bordados em ouro, assim como na máscara, era uma visão e tanto.

Ela enganchou seu braço ao do homem e com as duas moças e o menino atrás entraram, logo alcançaram as escadas e sendo guiados pelo velho senhor chegaram á um corredor com duas portas no fundo, ele abriu a porta da direita deu uma espiadela e fechou. Depois abriu a da esquerda e entrou seguido dos outros.

- Este é o quarto que ficaram Ellizabeth.- disse ele.- O meu aposento é este ao lado, caso precise de qualquer coisa.

Ela então deu uma boa olhada era uma sala com três portas, no centro havia dois sofás vermelhos, uma mesinha de café e por baixo um tapete de urso branco. Nas paredes havia quadros e mais quadros.

A primeira porta foi aberta, revelando um riquíssimo banheiro, tinha uma pia de mármore branco, o chão e as paredes eram adornados e havia uma tinha de pedra abaixo de uma janela, relativamente pequena.No segundo cômodo havia duas camas luxuosas com grandes dosséis e armação em cedro separadas por uma cômoda, ao lado da cama da direita havia um grande armário, e a esquerda havia uma grande janela.Então eles entraram na última porta. Aquele era o maior quarto que havia naquele recinto, tinha uma grande e luxuosa cama á frente da porta, ao seu lado estava um berço infantil e também havia uma varanda, e no quarto um armário, uma escrivaninha, um biombo e uma estante de livros.

- Ali está o berço que solicitou.

- Obrigada Melrock, sempre tão atencioso.- disse a dama.

- Ellizabeth estamos atrasados- disse olhando em um pequeno relógio de ouro pendurado em uma correntinha dourada que ia até o bolso do colete.- Vamos?

- Está bem, cuidado Teodora e Monica, boa noite filho- disse beijando então a testa do menino.- eles saíram do quarto e ela tomou o braço do homem.- Esperava nunca mais Ter que voltar aqui Melrock.

- Não se preocupe, tudo dará certo, ficaremos o suficiente para que eu lhe apresente á Marius depois vamos embora deste lugar. Você verá que tudo terminara bem.

- Obrigada.

Ela respirou fundo e quando desceram as escadarias principais todas as atenções do saguão se focaram nela e em Melrock.

No meio de uma agitada festa cinco homens riam e conversavam animadamente, o salão estava lotado e cada vez mais gente entrava , havia uma banda de cerca de 15 músicos e o maestro, havia um bar, e muitos garçons passavam de lá para cá servindo os entretidos convidados, os cinco rapazes serviram-se de champanhe enquanto falavam. Um era negro e altíssimo tinha os cabelos curtos e negros, o segundo era mais baixo tinha os cabelos ruivos, lisos e compridos o suficiente para que ele prendesse em uma trança pequena, este usava luvas brancas e seus olhos eram quase brancos, o terceiro era loiro de cabelos não muito enrolados até os ombros e olhos azuis; o quarto membro tinha cabelos loiros igualmente porém eram lisos e curtos e seus olhos eram verdes claro o quinto era o mais distinto de todos, era alto tinha os cabelos mais ou menos curtos e olhos claros tinha uma cicatriz no rosto e usava diferente de todos os convidados homens um fraque branco e por cima uma faixa vermelha. Todos usavam máscaras que cobriam os olhos e nariz.

- Pelos céus acho que vi um anjo.- disse o loiro de olhos azuis.

- O que disse Lestat? Um anjo?- perguntou o ruivo

- Vejam, quem é aquela dama? Acho que nunca a vi. Conhece Patrick?- disse ele apontando para um casal que acabava de entrar pelo saguão, a dama usava um impecável vestido branco e o senhor um fraque negro.

- Não conheço- respondeu o negro.

- E você conhece Tomás?

- Não, mas ela é mesmo linda.- disse o ruivo.

- Marius diga-nos o nome da moça que acabou de entrar- pediu o loiro de olhos verdes.

- Desculpe Henry, mas conheço apenas o homem que a acompanha, aquele é o Duque de Rentruvery, Melrock. Deve ser uma nova moça. Cuidado Lestat.- disse ele colocando a mão no ombro do amigo, este parecia hipnotizado.

- Cuidado? Cuidado com o que? – perguntou um tanto metido.

- Por mais linda que ela seja, existe uma Danielle para você e um Duque para ela.

- Oh não esquecemos, que Marius tem ainda a velha mania de "amar" uma única pessoa.- disse Henry.

- Meu amigo, não sabe que este vampiro nunca vai se atualizar, ainda tem os hábitos do antigo império não é mesmo Marius, Marius de Romanus?- disse Lestat.

- Não creio que isso seja uma razão para que riam de mim, mesmo não tendo a tal "alma" que os mortais falam eu consigo amar, se falam de Mariska saibam que ela é a perfeita fusão das coisas boas desta nossa vida. E vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo, ou seja, encontrar alguém que os satisfaça plenamente e unir-se a essa pessoa.

- Bem enquanto não encontramos, nós aproveitamos.- disse Henry

- Eu que o diga.- contornou Lestat

- Estou vendo que Lestat está tentado a ir se apresentar aquele casal.- disse o negro.

- Estou mesmo.

- Acho melhor não, veja quem está vindo- disse Patrick.- É a sua querida Danielle.

Lestat revirou os olhos e assim que virou viu duas moças vindo em direção ao grupo, uma era ruiva usava um vestido de cor lilás e uma linda máscara, a outra era loira e tinha os cabelos presos em um estranho coque, usava um vestido verde escuro e uma máscara bem adornada. Era Mariska e Danielle.

Assim que Mariska se aproximou de Marius ele a tomou pela mão e como se lessem a mente um do outro seguiram para o lugar onde os casais dançavam. Danielle o abraçou e os três membros do grupo restantes Patrick, Henry e Tomás se dissiparam pelo salão.

- Lestat. Venha quero que conheça algumas pessoas.- ela então arrastou-o pela mão, eles passaram por muitas pessoas e ela parou muitas vezes para cumprimentar um ou outro e apresentar Lestat como seu companheiro, ele já estava um tanto entediado, apesar de ser apresentado para alguns dos mais importantes chefes de estado. – Veja aquele é o Duque de Rentruvery venha Lestat vamos nos apresentar á sua nova companheira, quem quer que seja.

- Vamos- disse ele , afinal também estava interessado em conhecer a tal dama de branco.

- Duque, muito prazer em revê-lo lembra-se de mim Danielle de Burgon?- disse a moça, Lestat viu que a dama companheira do Duque conversava de costas para eles com uma moça negra trajando típicos trajes africanos formais.

- Claro, como poderia esquece-la Danielle.

- Este é o Lorde Lestat de Lioncourt, meu companheiro, por acaso veio sozinho para esta reunião?

- Não, na verdade não, Condessa por favor junte-se a nós- disse o Duque. – Está é a Condessa de Xatz, Senhorita Hearthfield uma grande amiga minha.- as duas moças se cumprimentaram brevemente e Lestat beijou a mão da Condessa.

Ellizabeth tremeu no lugar, aquele era mesmo Lestat. O rosto mesmo coberto pela máscara ainda era o dele, os olhos delas baixaram pensando, se aquele era mesmo Lestat o que ele fazia ao lado daquela moça, foi então que se deu conta, que já havia se passado quatro anos, ele com certeza deveria Ter se apaixonado novamente, isso se tivesse sido apaixonado por ela algum dia.

- Desculpe-me, preciso tomar um pouco de ar, foi um prazer conhecê-los, com licença Duque.- ele não precisou perguntar, o olhar que ele viu da máscara dela foi o suficiente para que entendesse "Sem perguntas".

- Espero não termos dito nada que a constrangeu.- disse Danielle.

- Não ela só está se acostumando á tudo isso.

- Claro ,entendo perfeitamente.

Os dois então começaram uma conversa, apesar de Lestat querer entender o que falavam as palavras lhe pareciam sem sentido algum já que sua mente queria saber onde estava a doce Condessa. Isso não passou por mais de 30 minutos, foi o suficiente que ele agüentou.

- Com licença Duque, Danielle, preciso contar algo para Patrick eu volto daqui á pouco, foi um prazer Duque.

Ele então procurou o garçom mais próximo á porta não só como uma forma para distrair Danielle caso ela estivesse lhe observando, pegou duas taças e assim que viu uma chance saiu pelo saguão á procura da dama, desceu a escadaria principal onde nenhuma carruagem chegava mais e seguiu para os jardins á direita, seus passos quase que decorados lhe levaram á dama, ela estava quase no fim do gigantesco jardim e de lá não era possível ver nenhum pagem ou cocheiro. Havia em pequeno coreto que era onde ela estava, a Condessa ,de costas para o vampiro, observava o luar pensativamente. Ele subiu pelos três degraus silenciosamente e colocou á frente dela uma das taças. Ela se assustou.

- O que faz aqui Condessa e sozinha?- perguntou o vampiro.

- Eu... eu estava... tomando ...ar. Acho, acho melhor, voltar.- ela se virou e antes que alcançasse as escadas Lestat a segurou pela mão, os olhos de ambos se encontraram, e ela sentiu um tremor nas pernas quando ele a puxou.

- Por favor fique aqui comigo. Me faça companhia então.

- Acho que ...- ela ficou próxima ao vampiro.- não... não seria... prudente.

- Quero vê-la sem a máscara- ele tirou a própria então, ignorando o que dissera, a colocando sobre o apoio, e ao tocar a ponta da máscara feminina a mão de Ellizabeth interveio sobre a sua.

- Não... por favor.- ela se afastou um pouco mas os olhares não se desgrudavam. A mão dele manteve-se sobre a dela

- Veja só, não sabia que possuía algo assim Condessa- disse Lestat, este segurou o anel que ela usava e ela ao puxar a mão de volta, fez com que seu anel ficasse na mão dele. Era um anel grande, com um desenho de dragão e uma pedra vermelha. Ela nada dizia, tinha esperança de sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Depois de um tempo foi surgindo uma música que se misturava ao som do ambiente, o que antes era o som das corujas, o farfalhar dos grilos ou os vaga-lumes, foi se misturando a sons de violinos, harpas, violoncelos e flautas, sons que escapam das grandes janelas do salão. A música era tão suave e convidativa que ela não resistiu a fechar seus olhos, enquanto que ele na primeira oportunidade a enlaçou pela cintura e tomando-lhe a mão direita os dois começaram uma lenta dança, os rostos colados e os corpos unidos faziam daquele um momento perfeito. Ele então recolocou o anel no dedo dela. Surgiram imagens rapidamente, imagens que Lestat conhecia e algumas que nunca vira antes, viu cenas de uma grande casa, eram as terras de Lioncourt, viu um menino pequeno de cabelos loiros, viu o momento em que fora mordido, sangue, Ellizabeth, choro, janela, vestido, fogo, um bebê. Ela se afastou dele assombrada.

Lestat não ousou perguntar nada, a imagens ainda o afetavam, não conseguia saber se ela também havia visto tais imagens.

- Com licensa, acho melhor entrar- disse a Condessa saindo correndo de volta para o castelo.

Ele continuava meio aturdido, passou-lhe cenas de sua infância em Lioncourt, cenas de muitas coisas que estavam frescas na memória dele quanto de outras que achava Ter esquecido, e algumas ele não lembrava de Ter visto, algumas aparecia a imagem de Ellizabeth, tanto cenas que ele já viu quanto algumas que nunca havia presenciado, foi então que se deu conta.

A Condessa, os olhos eram da mesma cor, a pele era branquíssima e o cabelo era negro como a noite, seus olhos se voltaram para a trilha que ela havia feito, aquela era Ellizabeth, seus olhos se abriram e ele correu seguindo rumo ao castelo.

- Com licença- disse Ellizabeth que acabara de chegar, interrompendo a conversa- Eu sinto muito Melrock, mas preciso ir imediatamente para os meus aposentos, boa noite, novamente foi um prazer em conhecê-la- disse por fim se referindo a Danielle.

- Claro boa noite.- assim que obteve a confirmação do Duque, Ellizabeth subiu a escadaria rapidamente desaparecendo nos corredores.

Cerca de minutos depois Lestat entrou correndo pelo saguão, seus olhos a procuraram em todo o salão e então miraram, Danielle e o Duque continuavam a conversa, ele passou a mão nos cabelos e caminhou até ambos. Ellizabeth não estava lá.

- Danielle, por acaso você viu a Condessa?- ela lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado mas ele tratou de emendar- Eu a vi a pouco não parecia nada bem, creio que seria prudente de minha parte perguntar.

- Desculpe Lestat ela passou á pouco disse que iria voltar aos aposentos, mas claro acho que deve ir ver como ela está e assim depois voltar para nos contar. Por favor Duque, em que quarto estão?

- Creio – o Duque então lembrou-se de que Ellizabeth falara sobre um homem muito parecido com Lestat em sua história- creio que não estejamos no mesmo quarto, afinal não somos um casal.

- Não me diga...- disse Danielle animada e antes que percebesse Lestat já havia saído da conversa e se direcionava para a escadaria.

Havia cinco andares de quartos para serem vasculhados, o primeiro andar tinha 10 corredores ele olhou em cada um deles, não só neles olhou também nos armários de vassouras e varandas comunitárias subiu para o segundo andar onde havia cerca de 8 corredores mas ela também não estava, o terceiro continha 6 corredores mas ela também não estava, passou então pelo terceiro dos quatro corredores que havia no quarto piso, foi lá que ele a viu, os dois se encararam, nas duas extremidades dos corredores.

- Me deixe em paz, por favor- ela pediu.

Os olhos deles descobertos ansiavam por vê-la, por tocá-la ele caminhou para frente e assim que não deu mais de dois passos ela passou para o quarto corredor correndo, ele a seguiu em movimento rápido, começara uma perseguição e ele ao chegar perto dela a abraçou a prensando forte contra a parede de pedra. Os dois respiraram fundo, e ele com a mão trêmula arrancou a máscara da cara da moça, revelando o belo rosto de Ellizabeth.

- É você mesma, Ellizabeth.- ele tocou o rosto dela.

- Lestat... –os corpos unidos ansiavam contato, as bocas tremiam, e os corações estavam quase que em uníssono. Ellizabeth estava rendida e Lestat estava amarrado á ela.

Os lábios quase se tocaram quando ele se aproximou, e num movimento rápido a pegou no colo e a carregou correndo para seu quarto um andar acima.

Parou numa grande porta dupla a única de todo o corredor entrou fechando-a com o pé, o quarto era grande, tinha duas varandas e entre ela uma grande cama em uma elevação de dois degraus, havia dois sofás verdes, algumas estantes de livros, um closet e uma porta onde provavelmente seria o toalhete.

Não deu tempo que ele a depositasse na cama, uma infinidade de beijos ardentes surgiu entre eles, e assim que deitados no colchão macio, passaram a explorar aquele território novamente.

Ele a puxou para cima de si para que pudesse explorar a parte das costas e coxas dela.

- "_Tarquim, Tarquinn, Tarquim, Tarquinn, Tarquim, Tarquinn..._"- como se fosse algo que ela sabia, Ellizabeth se levantou tremula, "O que ela estava fazendo?", "Aquele homem, ou monstro ou o que quer que fosse havia matado seu irmão." A vergonha tomou a face da dama. Os olhos passaram então para qualquer tipo de saída covarde que a tirasse dali imediatamente, a varanda.

Enquanto ele ainda se apoiava com os cotovelos a observando ela correu para a varanda o mais rápido que pode e pulou, os olhos uma vez cor-de-mel dessa vez se tornaram brancos com as pupilas esticadas e ela planou para longe, para sua própria varanda.

Lestat não pôde acreditar, ela havia fugido novamente, mas desta vez ele não deixaria, e imitando o movimento feminino saltou pela varanda abaixo e o mais rápido que conseguiu a seguiu , vendo ela parar um uma varanda pequena e depois correr porta adentro. Os pés de Lestat pousaram na pedra cinza e ele respirou fundo antes de entrar. Apesar da preparação não conteve a curiosidade de espiar o território hostil primeiro e de uma pequena fresta de porta ele observou o que se passava lá dentro. Havia uma cama de casal bem próxima á varanda, ao fundo um guarda-roupa, uma escrivaninha e uma estante de livros, ele apertou os olhos procurando maior nitidez, foi quando um vulto passou, era Ellizabeth, não apenas ela mas carregava alguém nos braços, uma criança.

Por algum motivo, mesmo tendo sugado o sangue de mais de dez mil homens durante toda sua existência vampírica aquela cena, lhe parecia totalmente nojenta de se presenciar, quando um vampiro sugava o sangue de uma criança, isso era algo que ele repugnava totalmente. Não pode esperar e assistir o que aconteceria com o menino, tratou de entrar no quarto. Ele não podia acreditar que Ellizabeth faria algo assim.

Quando Ellizabeth viu quem acabara de entrar no quarto, saltou da cama rapidamente, e escondendo Tarquim com o capuz, tratou de abraçá-lo forte e buscando uma justificativa, foi interrompida:

- O que esta fazendo com essa criança?- disse com voz alta.

- Eu... – os olhos dela se estreitaram, o que ele estava pensando que ela faria com o próprio filho, a raiva lhe dominou então- Não lhe devo qualquer explicação, quem você pensa que é? Acha mesmo que eu machucaria meu próprio filho? Voc- ela parou estática, a expressão era quase tão surpresa quanto a dele.

- Filho?... seu filho?- disse pela boca trêmula. Os olhos dele então focaram no menino que esfregando os olhos de sono agora falava baixinho.

- Mamãe...? Mamãe não me acorda ainda, estou com sono.

- Claro, filho volte a dormir.- e assim que o colocou no berço e o cobriu, empurrou Lestat pela varanda á fora.- O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui, será que não entende quando lhe mandei deixar-me em paz? Como sempre, me segue. – a voz dela era irritada.

- Se sempre foge de mim. Não posso deixar que parta e que saia da minha vida, não agora, e não como fez antes, quando saiu correndo e fugiu.- disse contradizendo ela.

- Eu fugi de muitas pessoas na minha vida, mas você é o mais insistente, será que não entende? Me deixe em paz.

- Não posso. Sabe o quanto que lhe procurei, sabe o que fiz para achá-la, o que senti quando descobri que fora embora? Você tem alguma idéia?

- É claro que eu sei, a primeira coisa foi ir a minha casa, e matar meu irmão.

- Por que eu estava desesperado, porquê eu queria você de volta, por acaso não sabia que eu a amava? – a briga deles parecia como a de um casal.

- Não importa, ainda sim isso nunca vai ser remendado. Você é um vampiro e naquela época também era, agora eu duvido mais do antes que os vampiros podem amar.

- Só pode estar mentindo, Ellizabeth, eu ainda sou apaixonado por ti.

- Tanto é que ainda está solteiro.- disse se referindo ironicamente á Danielle- está tão apaixonado que ainda não dormiu com outra.

- Não me condene, e você também, tem até mesmo um filho. Me diga então, se não é o Duque com quem foi que você se casou? Quem é o pai do seu filho? Talvez se eu souber você pudesse me julgar. Foi com algum dos amiguinhos do seu pai? Leonard talvez? –ele só precisou olhar para ela para saber que era Leonard. – Foi. Casou-se com Leonard, não é verdade?

- Por que não tive escolha.

- Podia Ter ficado comigo, ao meu lado.

- Como poderia ficar ao seu lado e ver a ruína do meu pai? Sabe o quanto Leonard pagou para o meu pai? O quanto arruinaria o meu pai?

- Se tivesse me contado teria pago o dobro, ou vai dizer que não sabe que eu sou o Lorde Lioncourt?

- E ser como uma mercadoria, com um dono? Com você como dono? De novo? Nunca. Agora por favor, vá embora. Eu preciso cuidar do meu filho.

- Ellizabeth- ele olhou para ela como nunca antes olhara para ninguém, suplicante.- Por favor. Eu posso cuidar dele também, agora meus sonhos serão mais tempestuosos do que nunca se não tiver você de volta.

- Nada vai ser como antes, não posso mudar tudo que ele conhece. Não posso mudar mais nada.

- Eu te amo Ellizabeth, te quero tanto. Em mim tudo isso nunca vai morrer. Fique comigo, fique comigo, fique comigo. Vamos tentar pelo menos? Por favor.

- Eu... – ela fechou os olhos, estaria disposta a tentar – e Danielle? – os olhos dele se iluminaram.- ela gosta muito de você.

- Eu converso com Danielle, vou terminar de uma vez por todas. Já pretendia mesmo fazer isso. Ellizabeth, então você aceita?

- Eu devo estar maluca de qualquer maneira. Vamos tentar, mas Danielle tem que concordar. Se não, eu não aceito.

- Está bem- ele se aproximou dela a prendendo contra a parede de pedras tentando alcançar-lhe os lábios mas ela o parou.

- Vamos devagar com essa aproximação. É melhor você ir agora. Amanhã nós conversamos melhor.

- Como quiser. Boa noite- ele disse beijando a face dela, em seguida.

Assim que ele saltou varanda abaixo, surgindo voando segundos depois ela desfaleceu encostada ainda a parede, não acreditava o quanto uma noite podia Ter mudado tanto. Ela entrou fechou a porta, e debruçada sobre a cerca do berço acariciou o filho, dormindo, depois cansada colocou a camisola e adormeceu na cama.

Lestat voltou ao seu quarto, feliz, como nunca, assim que entrou viu que havia alguém na penumbra em que o quarto estava mergulhado, era Danielle deitada a cama o esperando. Ela levantou e com as mãos nos ombros dele, tentou retirar o paletó do fraque que ele usava. Ele a impediu:

- Senti sua falta hoje. Onde esteve?

- Precisamos conversar.- ele sentou na beira da cama e ela o seguiu se postando ao lado.- Eu acho que... estamos buscando coisas diferentes, você sabe que eu sempre gostei muito de você não é mesmo?

- Claro, eu te amo muito também.

- Pois então, eu não sei se posso chamar o que temos de amor... eu venho pensando esses últimos meses, acho que nós precisamos de mais, sabe... precisamos tentar outras coisas e...

- O que? Por que?

- Eu, nós... somos diferentes talvez seja melhor que nos separemos.

- Tem certeza? Eu mudo por você Lestat.

- Mas eu não... vamos só despedir, e tentar outras pessoas.

- Eu não consigo entender, mas por você eu faço. Eu acho melhor ir embora agora.

- Fique, eu acharei outro lugar, acredite –disse olhando nos olhos de Danielle- assim será melhor. Para nós dois.

- Adeus- disse assim que ele saiu pela porta, ela não estava comovida, sabia que cedo ou tarde isso iria acontecer, afinal eles eram realmente muito diferentes, não ia chorar e nem mesmo tentar "reconquistá-lo" ia apenas continuar a sua vida e deixar ele continuar a dele. Talvez até ficassem amigos, mas ela duvidava.

Ele passou para fora do quarto impressionado, aquela fora uma conversa rápida, rápida demais até, não sabia o que Danielle estava pensando e na verdade não gostaria de saber. Subiu ao sétimo andar rapidamente, e dando três batidas na porta majestosa que havia no andar, esperou.

Alguns segundos depois com o barulho da chave sendo girada por dentro, a porta se abriu, Marius, usando um roupão, a frente.

- O que foi dessa vez, Lestat?- disse dando uma risada gostosa.

- Pode me dar alguma chave? Eu terminei com Danielle permanentemente.- ele dizia um tanto constrangido .A atenção passou para dentro do quarto com a voz de Mariska.

- Quem está ai Marius?

- Lestat ,minha amada já vou voltar só me dê um minuto.- ele fechou a porta segurando com uma mão um castiçal de quatro braços, acessos; e na outra mão um extenso molho de chave das mais variadas.- Venha.

- Sinto muito interrompe-lo.- disse enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores. O sol se levantaria logo, já que alguns tons vermelhos já se mostravam presentes no horizonte.

- Não é a primeira vez que o faz, se estivesse sentido realmente, não faria de novo.- ele riu.

- Tem razão.

- Conte-me o que aconteceu. Acho que posso perguntar ,não?

- Claro, eu resolvi terminar a minha relação com Danielle, só acho que tardei a fazer isso.

- E porque agora? Alguma razão especial. Não me diga, que está relacionado aquela dama de branco, acompanhada pelo Duque de Rentruvery.

- Mas está relacionado- eles pararam na frente de uma grande porta branca. Marius escolheu a chave rapidamente, era a prateada, girou três vezes na fechadura e abriu.- Isso soa estranho para mim mas, posso dizer que estou apaixonado.

- Pois creio que esta seja uma boa notícia, parece que meus modos antigos ainda funcionam, não é mesmo. Bom, bom sono Lestat.

- Igualmente.- ele fechou a porta. Deitou na cama tirando apenas as botas, o casaco e as abotoaduras.

--------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------

O sol fugiu por mais uma vez no horizonte, foi quando os olhos de todos os vampiros abriram subitamente. O castelo que de dia morria de noite se tornava vivo e pulsante. Logo o som aumentou.

Os olhos azuis cristalinos de Lestat se abriram rápido, ele levantou tirou o resto das roupas e foi seguindo nu para o banheiro. Entrou numa tina de água já pronta e tomou um bom banho, ele não precisou nem mesmo pensar para saber que suas roupas estariam no guarda-roupa. Marius sabia as ordens que dava, isso ele tinha que admitir. Colocou uma camisa branca, um colete preto com a calça de mesmo tom, botas de tom cinza escuro um impecável casaco azul marinho quase preto de veludo, e seus adereços impecáveis o lenço, as abotoaduras, o cinto dourado e as luvas igualmente brancas. Saiu do quarto, e seguiu para o terceiro andar, não antes de colocar a chave no bolso do colete.

Ellizabeth já estava quase pronta, uma das duas moças que cuidavam de Tarquim durante o dia, lhe prendia os cabelos em um bonito penteado, enquanto que a outra segurava o filho de Ellizabeth no colo o divertindo.

- Então como estou?- perguntou a Condessa assim que a moça terminou o penteado.

- Linda milady. –disse a primeira

- Como se houvesse saído de...- disse a outra sendo interrompida.

- ... um sonho.- era o Duque, este terminava de colocar as luvas.

- Verdade? Não seja tão condescendente diga-me, está bem esse vestido ou não?

- Você está mais do que divina, se isso for possível.- ele respondeu

- Linda mamãe.- falou o filho.

- Veja só o menino tem bom gosto- disse o Duque rindo.

Ela estava realmente linda, o vestido era púrpura com a gola até o pescoço, uma novidade trazida da França pelo Duque, tinha alguns detalhes na barra em prateado luvas curtas de mesmo tom que o vestido. No pescoço sobre a gola do vestido havia uma fitinha de prata amarrada e caindo um pouco para frente.

Ellizabeth e uma das moças a qual chamava Teodora procuravam os sapatos que e dama usaria no dia, as três moças eram amigas, e Ellizabeth fazia tudo para fazer com que elas se sentissem bem. Foi então que batidas na porta foram ouvidas, o Duque se apressou em atender. Os quatro sabiam que poderia ser algo ruim. Dois pares de olhos se encontraram no abrir da porta e ambos fizeram mesma expressão confusa, o Duque foi o primeiro a perguntar.

- Lorde de Lioncourt? O que deseja?- ele disse tentando manter o ar senhoril. Ellizabeth ainda ajoelhada ao chão rodeada de caixas ao ouvir o nome, se levantou e caminhou até a porta.

- Na verdade... eu gostaria de falar com a Condessa, ela está ai?- falou também surpreso.

- Melrock, com licença eu atendo. –ela passou pelo Duque ele confirmou com a cabeça e ela fechou a porta do quarto atrás de si.- Lestat, o que esta fazendo aqui? –ela perguntou surpresa mas sorrindo.

- Ora vim lhe buscar, sou seu acompanhante agora.

- Não, meu acompanhante é o Duque. Depois nós nos juntamos a você lá embaixo. Mas obrigada por vir.

- Não, vamos juntos. Além disso- ele disse tocando o rosto dela- eu vim para conhecer o seu filho também. Ou vai me dizer que não posso?- ela o analisou por um estante para depois dizer sorrindo.

- Esta bem. Mas rápido que Teodora e Mônica não estão acostumadas á isso.

- Teodora e Monica? Quem seriam?

- Minhas ajudantes ela tomam de Tarquim durante o dia.

Ela abriu um fresta na porta, suficiente para que apenas o corpo dela passasse ela trocou um olhar com o Duque, um olhar que ele sabia, então entrou carregando Lestat pela mão. Ele olhou a sala em círculo atentamente e depois olhou a porta aberta a porta do quarto dela, ela entrou e pegou Tarquim no colo, depois o levou para a sala.

- Filho, quero que conheça uma pessoa.- pediu ela – Este é Lestat de Lioncourt. Seja educado, cumprimente.- disse a mãe para o menino.

- Olá- disse envergonhado. Ele fazendo um esforço pulou para o colo do Duque, deixando bem claro quem ele queria que fosse namorado de sua mãe. O Duque o segurou sorrindo.

- Ora veja o que é isso- disse Lestat tentando quebrar o clima de tensão. Ele apontou para o bolso do colete do menino colocou os três dedos que cabiam lá e de lá foi puxando um lenço azul, o lenço era comprido, até demais, logo foi saindo um pedaço comprido daria o suficiente para caber em três bolsos iguais ao do filho de Ellizabeth, este se espantava e divertia cada vez mais, num último puxão Lestat retirou sua mão do bolso e amarrado a outra ponta uma moeda de ouro.- Nossa você esta rico. Tome- disse entregando a moeda ao menino.

- Como fez isso? – perguntou Tarquim indo para o chão

- Eu lhe conto- Lestat se aproximou do ouvido pequeno do menino- É mágica.

- Não vale! Me conte!- disse segurando a ponta do casaco de Lestat.

- Depois eu ensino, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem.- disse rindo o menino.- Mamãe você vai sair de novo?- falou observando que a mão colocava um par de brincos.

- Vou sim. Comporte-se Tarquim. Mônica por favor, dê um banho nele antes que colocá-lo na cama.

- Sim senhora.- disse de cabeça baixa.

- Vamos- disse saindo do quarto, os dois homens a acompanharam, assim que fechou a porta o Duque disse.

- Vejo que está bem acompanhada esta noite, então Ellizabeth peço sua licença, tenho alguns negócios pendentes.

- Claro, obrigada novamente Melrock.- disse fazendo um cordial aceno.

O velho senhor saiu por um dos corredores, sumindo em seguida. Lestat cedeu o braço como apoio para Ellizabeth que o aceitou, até chegarem a escadaria nada foi dito, havia constrangimento no ar, o vampiro procurou quebrar este clima rápido.

- Você esta lindíssima.

- Obrigada.- eles pararam antes de chegar as escadarias. Os olhos se encontraram. Ele entreabriu a boca mas foi ela quem falou- Como foi com Danielle?

- Ela aceitou bem, no fundo ela sabia que isso iria acontecer cedo ou tarde. Ellizabeth eu...- eles se miraram novamente e desta vez sem deixar tempo para perguntas ele a beijou ansiosamente. Ela respondeu prontamente, permitindo uma maior intensidade naquele pequeno porém marcante contato. Eles novamente se encararam, um sorriso surgiu no rosto dele antes que dissesse algo – Eu queria muito fazer isso.- e como que uma provocação, provou o gosto dela ainda em sua boca.

- Venha vamos descer.

O salão assim como na noite anterior estava lotado, e assim ficaria por mais dois dias , os dias que ainda duraria a lua cheia e assim o Festival de Marius, os dois entraram e Ellizabeth pareceu meio perdida parou na porta e ele lhe dando um olhar de confiança a levou pela mão salão a dentro. Lestat observava as reações de sua convidada ela olhava os outros vampiros os analisando e temendo, conversava apenas com quem era apresentada. Depois de uma breve parada ele a levou para perto de uma das grandes janelas, onde estava mais quieto.

- Você esta bem?- ele perguntou.

- Como quer que eu fique bem?- ela suspirou- Estou tentando me acalmar. Apenas ainda não me acostumei. Desculpe.

- Não se desculpe.- ele a beijou brevemente- Hoje haverá um jantar oficial, a entrega para os novos convidado dos anéis e alguns duelos para quem gosta. Eu estarei com você o tempo todo por isso não precisa se preocupar.

- Esta bem.

- Vamos Marius irá anunciar algo.- Os convidados se postaram perto do dono da grande casa, este mantinha a faixa vermelha sobre a roupa tal como na noite anterior e batia levemente em um cálice de cristal.

- Por favor, sentem-se e aproveitem o banquete.- e esticou os braços indicando os acentos. Marius sentou-se na grande cadeira da ponta Mariska sentou á sua esquerda e Lestat a direita, ao lado dele sentou Ellizabeth, Marius logo curioso perguntou – A quem devemos a honra da companhia?

- El... Ellizabeth, Ellizabeth Hearthfield. – ela disse gaguejante, Lestat pousou sua mão sobre a dela e a interrompeu.

- Condessa Ellizabeth Hearthfield. Ela é a Condessa de Xats, Marius. Condessa este é Lorde Marius de Romanus, é o dono deste castelo, e aquela- disse apontando para Mariska- é a Lady Mariska de Romanus.

- Perdão a pergunta, mas... isso quer dizer que são casados? Como isso é possível –perguntou curiosa.

- Bem... –disse Marius rindo- Não na igreja, mas fizemos alguns votos especiais de casamento.

- Entendo.- assim que Ellizabeth se calou muitos garçons entraram servindo os convidados, a comida sobre a mesa era cheirosa e requintada e logo foi sendo devorada pelos convidados que animados comiam e bebiam.

- O que achou da comida?- perguntou Lestat observando que ela não dizia nada.

- Ótima, deliciosa.- ela sorriu.

Os pratos do grande banquete de 5 iguarias distintas, saladas, peixes, carnes, massas e sobremesas, foram retirados e todos se levantaram da gigantesca mesa marrom. Marius voltou para o primeiro salão onde todos estavam anteriormente.

Ele analisou cada uma das pessoas, subiu no pequeno palco para os músicos, e dois baús pequenos lhe foram entregues, ambos de ouro. Em cima dos baús, havia um pergaminho enrolado grosso, o que significava que ela longo. Todos se postaram em volta do pequeno palco, Lestat e Ellizabeth ficaram por último e ele não soltava a mão dela nem por um segundo.

- Bem vindos, caros amigos.- disse Marius.- Esta noite é das mais gloriosas, bem vindos aos nossos novos irmãos e irmãs, companheiros e companheiras e bem vindos os que já estiveram aqui uma, duas, três ou mais de cem vezes. Hoje com muito prazer, vou entregar algo que chamamos de **_Les yeux de las bête _**, os olhos das feras. São anéis, alguns já os tem, outros receberão de mim ou de seus "doadores" por assim dizer, e infelizmente alguns não receberão nada.

- Ele adora dizer isso –disse Lestat de esguelha. Ela riu baixinho. Os olhos dos dois se encontraram novamente, se miraram interminavelmente.

- Chamarei pela ordem de promoção, a partir daí suba traga seu anel, e o entregue. Em seguida lhe darei outro.- ele soltou a fita que prendia o rolo e este alongou-se até os pés da platéia. Marius olhou o primeiro nome e soltou um riso- Bom gostaria de chamar meu amigo e companheiro leal Lorde Lestat de Lioncourt.

Todos se entreolharam e os olhos de todos se focaram no fundo da platéia, onde os dois amantes se miravam, Lestat deu uma olhada de esguelha e depois de rir e deixar Ellizabeth constrangida com um beijo roubado, este atravessou todos e subiu junto do amigo vampiro.

- Aqui está o seu novo anel- disse alto e depois completou intimamente- somos iguais agora meu amigo- Lestat e Marius se abraçaram

- Obrigada- Lestat o colocou no dedo indicador, era muito parecido com seu antigo anel, mas este diferente do antigo tinha uma pedra de cor âmbar, e era bem mais poderoso. Lestat já ia descer as escadarias quando foi chamado pelo amigo.

- Lestat e seu anel antigo? Onde ele está? Não pretende entregá-lo a alguém?

- Desculpe, claro.- Lestat passou a mão nos bolsos do casaco e colete para concluir por fim- só me dê um segundo.- Ele procurou os olhos de Ellizabeth esta lhe observava de longe, ele a chamou alto.- Ellizabeth, Condessa venha aqui por favor.

Ela atravessou a multidão em meio a diferentes olhares de diferentes personalidades presentes, estava envergonhada novamente e até um pouco intimidada, ele a tomou pela mão assim que ela subiu.

- E onde está o anel?- perguntou Marius mais uma vez.

- Aqui. Onde ele seria colocado- disse brandindo a mão de sua dama. Esta carregava o anel de Lestat no dedo que seria o de se colocar uma aliança.

- Está certo. Obrigada- ambos desceram e voltaram ao fim da multidão. Marius deu uma última olhada antes de prosseguir.

Os nomes foram sendo ditos as pessoas subiam, algumas acompanhavam, depois aplaudiam. Como se todos no fim fossem ganhar um dos anéis, os que já havia ganho alguns se distraiam outros, saiam, alguns ainda observavam e prestavam atenção. Ellizabeth observava cada uma das pessoas que subia por aqueles degraus para receber a condecoração atentamente, Lestat, porém estava um tanto hipnotizado pela moça. O rosto dele se aproximou, lhe buscando o pescoço assim que o rosto dele ficou na curva linha que era a base da garganta dela, começou a beijar a pele. Beijos molhados e sedutores, foi isso que a dama constatou, o susto e a vergonha lhe tomaram o peito. Ela deu uma afastada, mas ele não desistiu embora tivesse perdido o contato com a pele dela, Lestat postou-se atrás da moça e a abraçou enlaçando a delicada cintura feminina.

- Vamos para um lugar mais quieto.- ele sussurrou no ouvido dela rouco de excitação.

Ele a guiou pelo salão, passaram pelo saguão de entrada, entrando em uma porta dupla gigantesca, aquela era uma sala de estar, atrás dos três sofás havia mais cinco portas, Lestat entrou na Segunda que os levou a uma biblioteca, era bem grande, pois passaram por cerca de cinco corredores para chegar ao centro, este era redondo e podia-se ver claramente quantas fileiras de livros havia, ou seja, muitas, Lestat conhecia aquele local em todos os seus detalhes, pelo menos foi isso que Ellizabeth pensou, afinal ele parecia saber exatamente onde estava, enquanto andavam.

Atravessaram uma última estante para chegarem ao fim da biblioteca, não havia sequer um barulho lá, ele a prensou contra a última das estantes a cobrindo de beijos ardentes e apressados. A respiração forçosa dele em seu pescoço fez Ellizabeth soltar algumas risadas devidos as cócegas. As risadas surgiram efeitos, algumas travessuras lhe vieram a mente. Ela colocou as duas mãos no rosto dele que a encarou imediatamente, ela ria com o maior gosto.

- O que foi?- perguntou o homem.

- Fique aqui- ela disse se afastando, Ellizabeth se afastava cada vez mais através dos extenso corredor mas sempre sorrindo, assim que parou havia cerca de 40 estantes os separando, ela riu mais ainda.

- O que está fazendo?- ele perguntou novamente.

- Vamos jogar um jogo é bem simples, você tem que me encontrar, -ele sorriu maliciosamente, mas ela completou- mas não pode usar qualquer outra habilidade que não seja correr ou escutar.- Ele bufou indignado mas emendou maliciosamente.

- Tudo bem. Mas se eu conseguir lhe achar, quero algo seu. Um prêmio.

- O quê por exemplo?

- Uma noite comigo, cedendo á minhas vontades, ...todas elas. –ele disse instigando os pensamentos dela, ela engoliu o seco enquanto era a vez dele de sorrir.

- Não.- o sorriso de Lestat desapareceu.- Tenho que voltar para Tarquim, não pode ser isso.

- Ele ficará bem, eu lhe libero antes de clarear o dia. Então aceita?- ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Aceito

- Acho bom começar a correr então.- ele andou cerca de cinco passos para frente e ela para trás testando um ao outro.

Lestat sabia jogar bem aquele jogo, se dependesse dele seria fácil, agora havia um prêmio que ele desejava com a alma negra que tinha, ele não poderia falhar.

Ellizabeth estava um pouco nervosa, não sabia o que aconteceria. O jogo começara, ela correu fileira adentro o mais rápido que pode, virando em uma ou outra abertura, sem fazer barulho com os pés. Se tinha começado na fileira 245 que sua mente havia marcado de uma pequena placa dourada presa na madeira já deveria estar da 300 já que seguia em ordem crescente. Seus pés levaram-na para o grande centro circular, dentre as milhares de estantes formando várias filas havia uma escadaria dupla que levava ao segundo andar de livros ela subiu correndo e ao chegar caminhou para o parapeito observando meio agachada o andar inferior. Não teve que esperar muito ele logo apareceu correndo, deu algumas giradas para os lados como se decidisse por onde iria. Ela não pode deixar de achar graça segurando o riso.

E quando ele já ia na direção oposta a da escadaria ela não resistiu a erguer-se e chamar alto.

- Estou aqui. Lestat- ele virou-se e a encarou, os dois sorriram, ele estendeu a mão para ela e ela fez o mesmo.

Ela correu através da borda para o outro lado enquanto que ele corria para as escadarias. Ele estava de um dos lados e ela do outro, ele deu alguns passos para a direita e ela foi para a esquerda, ele voltou e ela fez o mesmo.

- Isso está ficando divertido.- disse ela

Ele começou a correr pela borda seguindo pela direita ela no mesmo instante correu pela esquerda e assim que ficaram novamente nas extremidades ela perto da escada e ele do outro lado, ele completou.

- Isso está ficando cada vez mais excitante. Gosta de me tentar não é mesmo?

- Gosto.- a face dela emudeceu de repente. E apontando para trás de Lestat disse- O que é isso? Veja!

Ele virou-se rapidamente mas viu apenas livros e mais livros. Lestat virou-se e ela já estava no andar de baixo rindo cada vez mais dele, ele estava meio cansado não era um bom perdedor, mas sabia que ganharia aquele jogo, e só o pensamento que aquela inocência acabaria com ele fechando a porta do quarto já era estimulante o suficiente. Isso se o vampiro agüentasse chegar até o quarto. Ele apoiou o rosto sobre os braços e estes sobre o parapeito, passou a admirá-la:

- Desiste?- ela perguntou.

- Eu só estava pensando.

- Posso saber em que?

- Em você, estou pensando que se todo esse tempo estivéssemos juntos você não teria filho, não teria casado com Leonard, basicamente era nisso que estava pensando- os olhos dela se tornaram serenos, ela sabia que ele merecia saber que ele era o pai de Tarquim.

- Basicamente? Em que mais pensava então?

- É um segredo, não posso contar.- ele disse a contragosto de Ellizabeth.

- Se não vai me contar, e não pretende mais jogar esse jogo vou embora- disse ela caminhando em direção á um corredor onde no final podia-se ver a porta pela qual entraram.

- Espere.- falou o homem, este começou a correr, ela o ouviu e em vez de parar começou a correr, em direção á porta.

Ele logo desceu a escadaria saltando de dois em dois degraus, correu pelo centro da biblioteca atrás dela sumindo nos corredores em seguida. Ellizabeth olhava para trás de vez em quando, a porta estava próxima mas Lestat se aproximava rápido. Ela tocou na maçaneta e a girou rápido, e assim que saiu quando ia fechar a porta novamente, o vampiro passou e um pouco fora de controle a arrastou pela sala de estar sendo amparados pelo sofá.

O elegante lorde segurava sua doce dama pela cintura sem deixar brechas entre os corpos.

- Acho que ganhei- ele disse sedutoramente.

- - É o que parece.- os dedos finos da moça passaram a tocar os fios do cabelo de Lestat, ela os prensava com dois dedos depois os enrolava com um dedo, descobrindo em meio á fios dourados, outros acobreados, alguns um pouco mais escuros, fazendo alguns nuaces sutis.

- Vamos.- ele com um movimento rápido a ergueu do chão e a colocou sobre seu ombro a carregando com se fosse um saco, literalmente. – Agora eu vou desfrutar do meu prêmio.

- Me solte, eu sei andar muito bem.- ela disse dando algumas batidas leves nas costas dele.

- E lhe dar a chance de correr novamente? Não obrigada.

- Isso é ridículo me desça Lestat. Sabe a vergonha que vou passar se você subir aquelas escadas comigo nos ombros?

- Eu não me importo- disse fazendo pouco caso.

- Mas eu me importo e muito, agora me largue. Estou ficando brava.- ela disse ainda batendo nas costas do vampiro. Ele a ignorou totalmente. –Pelo menos me carregue pelos braços. – ele então fez a vontade dela.Primeiro a colocou no chão e depois em mais um movimento rápido a pegou pelos braços sendo que Ellizabeth prendeu os braços em volta do pescoço masculino.

- Assim está melhor milady?

Ela apenas bufou, na verdade aquilo era o que ela gostaria de Ter feito se houvessem ficados juntos há muito tempo. Ele abriu a porta com um pouco de dificuldade e a fechou com o pé, assim que saíram algumas poucas pessoas que estavam no saguão os olharam, aquela era uma cena um tanto cômica, merecia atenção. Eles subiram os degraus do primeiro e segundo para chegarem ao terceiro andar, ele a depositou no chão e colocando a mão no bolso do colete tirou uma chave, a chave que abria a porta. Assim que a destrancou e a empurrou para que ficasse aberta, provocando a ira de Ellizabeth, Lestat a colocou novamente sobre seu ombro e a carregou quarto adentro, assim que a colocou sobre a cama voltou e trancou a porta deixando a chave presa. Ele virou e lançou um olhar cheio de luxúria a sua companheira deitada na cama. Caminhou até a ela com passos lentos.

Ellizabeth sabia o que aconteceria, na verdade ambos ansiavam aquilo desde o primeiro dia em que se reencontraram, ansiavam encontrar os corpos em uma só cadência ritmada que no fim proporcionasse um prazer como o da primeira vez.

Ele sentou-se na beirada da cama retirando as botas calmamente, ela esperou ele terminar e virar o corpo para encará-la, o corpo masculino logo ficou por cima do de Ellizabeth, ela dessa vez fechou os dedos nos cabelos dele e o puxou para que os lábios se encontrassem rápido. O quanto os dois esperaram por aquele beijo, dias, meses e anos um contato tão pequeno mas tão recompensador. Foi um beijo como nenhum outro, aquele fora o mais intenso e demorado que já houvera dentre eles, os olhos azuis se abriram quando o contato acabou, ele ousou pronunciar algo mas ela o interrompeu com a voz bem baixa e colocando o dedo na boca dele:

- Me ame agora Lestat, me ame no silêncio de hoje.- ela pediu com a voz mais sedutora do mundo.

Nenhuma palavra mais foi trocada, as roupas foram arrancadas o mais depressa possível, as mãos tatearam ambas as peles, as bocas passearam pelo corpo quente, a excitação cresceu, os movimentos eram primitivos, uma dança de corpos antiga. No mesmo momento que as mãos audaciosas de Lestat rapidamente a despiam numa urgência sem igual, Ellizabeth tateava a pele dele já descoberta com os dedos firmes. Sussurros, gemidos, sons sem sentido, nenhuma palavra foi dita, sem arrependimentos ou mágoas o que importava era aquele momento enquanto o corpo dele se afastava e novamente se unia ao dela cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais urgente e frenético, não só luxúria havia uma pitada de brutalidade naquela cadência enquanto que no desejo carnal as sombras de caninos, e os olhos claros brilhavam, as mordidas foram desferidas e as peles foram arranhadas. Naquele último momento eles se entregaram aquela sensação e pensamento, onde o amanhã não importava e a felicidade plena era ali.

Lestat tombou para o lado cansado mas satisfeito, pelo menos por enquanto, já Ellizabeth recobrando um pouco de consciência virou para o lado oposto ao dele, tentando descansar, ele a abraçou por trás e beijou-lhe o ombro antes de falar.

- Você tem um gosto bom, sabia?- ela riu do comentário e passou seu braço contornando os pescoço dele mesmo estando de costas.- Esta pensando em que?

- Em tantas coisas, seria mais fácil perguntar no que não estou pensando. E você no que está pensando?

- Em como teria sido prazeroso transformá-la aquela noite. Será que posso perguntar como aconteceu com você?

- Claro.- ela pausou depois prosseguiu- Um homem estranho bateu na porta da nossa casa, minha e de Leonard. Chovia muito. Leonard e eu estávamos um tanto hostis um com o outro e ele...- ela foi interrompida.

- Espere um pouco, porque estavam um pouco hostis um com o outro?

- Bem... nós não... digamos... quero dizer, não deitávamos fazia alguns tempo, entendeu?

- Claro- ele disse revirando os olhos com óbvio ciúme.

- ... bem continuemos. Este homem entrou e Leonard o levou para o escritório demoraram muito e resolvi investigar quando abri a porta, eu o vi no chão morto, Leonard não tive tempo nem de gritar ele me agarrou e me mordeu depois disso fiquei desacordada e quando finalmente acordei descobri que quem me salvara foi Melrock. Ele vem me ensinando desde então.- ela resumiu com profunda tristeza na voz, ele deu pequenos beijos pelo ombro dela para que ela se acalmasse.

- Tenho outra pergunta a fazer que para mim é um mistério, como você pode ter gerado um filho tão lindo de uma besta igual a Leonard?- ela riu novamente mas não respondeu.

Aquela pergunta remoeu outras dentro dela. Ela deveria contar sobre Tarquim? Que o verdadeiro pai de Tarquim era ele? A moça puxando os cobertores, se ergueu da cama e caminhou enrolada nos tecidos para o banheiro, lavou o rosto demoradamente. A pele estava quente. Depois começou a recolher suas roupas do chão.

- Onde vai?- ele perguntou ainda na cama, nu.

- Sair daqui- disse somente enquanto colocava a roupa íntima.

- Como assim? Por quê?- ele falou enrolando o corpo no lençol.

- Já satisfez as suas vontades, e eu as minhas. Lembra-se de Tarquim? Preciso voltar.- ele ergueu o queixo dela, enquanto ela colocava as meias de seda.

- Minhas vontades estão longe de serem satisfeitas esta noite, meu amor- e dito isso colou seus lábios aos dela.- Quanto ao seu filho- disse em meio aos beijos- acho que não fará mal nenhum... roubá-la dele esta noite... Até mesmo porquê... creio que as suas vontades ...também não foram satisfeitas... Estou certo?

- Está ,ainda assim preciso voltar.- ela disse parando o contato.

Ele delicadamente a encostou na cama, ela antes sentada na beirada agora tinha o tronco junto ao colchão. Lestat com um braço de cada lado a prendeu e pela posição que estava o lençol desenrolou de seu corpo deslizando pela perna de Ellizabeth, esta deu uma rápida olhada e assim como ele, ambos começaram a rir da situação:

- Quer me ajudar com isso?- disse ele ainda na mesma posição, com um tom maroto.

- Tentador, mas eu realmente preciso ir.

- Quero tê-la pelo menos mais uma vez. Ainda temos tempo antes da aurora.- ela o enlaçou com os braços.

- Você só pensa nisso, não é?

- Quando estou com você normalmente.

- Lestat... – ela o puxou para que os corpos se encontrassem e enquanto o beijava colocou-se por cima, quando terminou de beijá-lo se levantou triunfante- ... boa noite.

Ele apenas riu, enquanto ela terminava de colocar o vestido, ele levantou novamente amarrou o lençol na cintura e foi ao encontro dela, esta já girava a chave no trinco, ele a beijou ardentemente antes que ela saísse.

Ellizabeth caminhava pelos corredores pensando em muitas coisas, mas todas elas eram sobre Lestat. Chegou no quarto e entrou, deu um beijo no filho, que dormia igual suas babás, entrou no banheiro pronta para tomar um banho, para em seguida ir dormir.

Som de batidas na porta foram ouvidas na noite seguinte, Ellizabeth abriu a porta e encontrou os olhos de Melrock, ele entrou e se sentou em um dos sofás que havia na ante-sala, Tarquim logo pulou para seu colo. Monica tentava arrancar Tarquim do colo do homem, pois o menino não queria ir tomar banho. Depois de um incentivo do Duque o menino resolveu ir de bom agrado.

Ellizabeth saiu, trajava outro lindo vestido, este era azul o cabelo estava preso em uma trança bem trabalhada .Ela olhou para o velho senhor séria e enquanto ele lhe cumprimentava disse:

- Vamos Melrock precisamos conversar.- ela olhou para as duas moças- Se aquele homem que entrou ontem bater na porta, digam que já desci para o salão.- ela arrastou o velho senhor.

- Sim senhora.

- Sinto muito não Ter passado á noite anterior com você. –disse ela ao velho senhor

- Está tudo bem Ellizabeth

- Certo- ela suspirou

- O que aconteceu Ellizabeth ?Parece-me um tanto apreensiva esta noite.- ele perguntou enquanto andavam, ela respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Acho que estou perdida.

- Quanto ao Lorde? – ela acenou um "sim" com a cabeça- Porquê acha que está perdida? Olhei em seus olhos ontem e tinha amor dentro deles. Estou errado?

- Não, você está certo. Por isso tenho muitas dúvidas, achei que poderia me ajudar.

- Claro, sempre que precisar de mim pode me chamar Ellizabeth- disse o senhor.

- Tenho que lhe perguntar Melrock, acha que devo contar a Lestat sobre Tarquim? Contar tudo á ele? Não sei mais... –ela disse com os olhos baixos.

- Creio que irá depender do que você fará quando esta convenção de Marius terminar,- ela se surpreendeu- se pretende seguir com ele, creio que deva contar. Mas se pretende voltar para Princetonw talvez não precise, ainda sim este conselho não lhe servirá muito, deve fazer o que VOCÊ achar melhor.- ele finalizou.

- Creio que devo contar.- ela suspirou- Acredito que ele deva saber.

- Se é o que achas faça!

- Devo admitir que tenho um pouco de receio do que ele possa falar, ou pensar de mim depois disso.

- Eu não o conheço o suficiente mas pelo que você contou a mim acredito que ele irá procurar conversar. Deve entender Ellizabeth que, independente da decisão haverá uma reação por parte dele.- ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Ambos desceram pela escadaria em direção ao grande salão já conhecido pelos dois, se misturando a massa de outros convidados. No mesmo momento Lestat atravessava os corredores do terceiro andar, seguindo rumo ao quarto de uma certa dama. Bateu três vezes na madeira, para depois ouvir a voz de uma das empregadas de Ellizabeth.

- _A Condessa Hearthfield desceu á pouco mais de trinta minutos em companhia do Duque. Boa Noite. –_ Ela finalizou

- Boa noite- embora estivesse um tanto surpreso nada podia fazer, resolvendo então descer ao encontro dela.

- Ele logo a encontrou, conversava afastada com o Duque, estava séria como se confessasse algo ele então se aproximou devagar podendo ouvir o fim do diálogo:

- "... então eu irei contar." – finalizou Ellizabeth ele interveio.

- Posso perguntar... contar o que? A quem?

- Lestat!- ela disse em meio ao susto. O Duque interrompeu.

- Com licença, boa noite aos dois.- ele se afastou não antes de lançar uma piscadela para a dama.

- Então...- Lestat a olhou- Contar o quê? A quem?

- Bem- ela olhou Lestat nos olhos antes de prosseguir- ...tem uma coisa que preciso lhe contar antes de voltar... –ele a interrompeu.

- Voltar?

- Eu, Tarquim e o Duque, partiremos amanhã para Princetonw.- ele emitiu uma cara de apreensão

- Não pode partir. –aquele tom soou alto e algumas pessoas próximas o observaram, Ellizabeth se desculpou.

- Venha.- ela o conduziu pela mão e os dois saíram para os jardins, enquanto caminhavam em meio a bela lua ele falou.

- Fique comigo eu, você e Tarquim. Estaremos juntos, em Lioncourt, felizes e salvos. – ele estava desesperado não sabia o que dizer os lábios tremiam.- Não vá.

- Princetonw é a minha casa agora. Vivemos tão bem lá, o Duque nos visita sempre e Tarquim é tão feliz.- ela não conseguia nem mesmo encará-lo- Confesso que estou um pouco confusa. Mas nós...

- Nós... o que será de nós? Me diga? Eu quero ficar com você, para sempre. Você é minha!- ele gritou.- Minha! Me jogarei ao maldito sol se partir.

- Não!- ela o abraçou- Não faça isso.

Ela o segurou ali abraçada á ele, olhos pesados, coração partido. Ellizabeth descansou o rosto no corpo dele e passou a focar as plantas das jardineiras. Ela sorriu levemente, tristemente. E prosseguiu.

- Eu precisava lhe contar uma coisa...é sobre Tarquim.- ele nada disse só a apertou mais no abraço. Um abraço aconchegante.- Sei que ele gosta muito de você. Hoje mesmo falou de você boa parte do tempo. Disse que é um mágico, e disse que era engraçado. -ela riu- Por isso mesmo tenho que dizer... –então o encarou- ...ele... não é filho de Leonard em sangue. – o vampiro ponderou confuso.

- Não? Mas então...- ela o interrompeu.

- Olha nos olhos dele hoje Lestat,... e estará olhando nos olhos o seu filho.- ele a olhou desacreditado.

- O que disse? Meu...?

- Seu filho, Tarquim é seu filho.

Ele afastou-se um pouco, passou uma mão pelo cabelo e em meio a várias expressões, havia assombração, tristeza, dúvida para que no fim nos lábios dele se formasse um sorriso puro e simples, ele a olhou maravilhado. Ela sorriu, e correu a abraçá-lo. Por muito tempo ele nunca se sentiu daquela maneira, tão confuso e feliz por dentro.Ele a beijou apressadamente, como um beijo de agradecimento mas muito mais urgente, e assim que se separaram ele a olhou.

- Agora mais do que antes não deixarei que parta. Quero minha senhora e meu filho comigo.- eles riram. Mas a expressão dele emudeceu séria.- Mas...? Como isso é possível? Não posso lhe dar filhos. Não sou...- ele calou as palavras constrangido.

- Melrock contou-me que as vezes acontece coisas como essa. Ele me disse que as damas vampiras tem seu ventre estéril por isso não procriam, mas disse que a semente masculina pode as vezes ser fértil, ele contou-me também que o ... bem... "líquido" do homem está como que dormente e que pode aflorar no corpo de uma mortal.

- No meu caso você foi a mortal. – ele riu brincalhão- E eu fiz um bom trabalho, pois a engravidei em uma única noite.- ela riu constrangida.

Sim. Exatamente. Mas- ela disse séria.- Tarquim também não sabe. Acredito que ele pensa que Leonard era o pai dele.

- Pois quero contar imediatamente.

- Não!- disse ela e se soltou do abraço

- Porquê não?

- Acha que ele vai acreditar? Não só irá chamá-lo de mentiroso como também não deixará que chegue perto de mim novamente.

- Ele tem apenas três anos claro que você, é a mãe dele mas, não creio que ele saiba quem é o pai dele.

- Ele realmente não sabe, mas... eu não quero que ele fique triste ou magoado.

- Tenho que contar.- ele se aproximou- pensar que posso ter um filho, ver ele crescer. Eu quero ter essa chance.

Os rostos dos dois se aproximaram devagar, e ela fechou os olhos, o beijo veio logo. Profundo e apaixonado. Curto. Assim que acabou ela abriu as pálpebras e o observou. Segurou-lhe a mão e caminhou o puxando rumo ao castelo.

- Vamos. Creio que pretende contar hoje, estou certa?- ela disse e ele sorriu. Seguiram em silêncio até o quarto. Ela entrou e viu que enquanto Mônica brincava com Tarquim Teodora costurava algo. O filho assim que a viu logo veio abraça-la.- Meninas por favor, vão para o quarto- dito isso Lestat entrou e as moças obedeceram sem questionar.

- Lestat!!! – gritou Tarquim animado e correu a pular em seu colo.- Faz uma mágica?

- Mas tarde campeão.- ele disse- Eu vim aqui para Ter uma séria conversa com você.- o menino o olhou com atenção. Ellizabeth sentou no sofá enquanto Lestat colocava Tarquim sentado no tapete para depois se sentar de frente ao menino.

- O que é? – perguntou o menino este sorria sempre.

- Você não sabe quem eu sou não é?- ele perguntou.

- Lestat!- ele disse rindo.

- Mas tem uma coisa que você não sabe. Me responda, quem é o seu pai?- perguntou Lestat fazendo caras e bocas divertindo o menino. Tarquim não respondeu.- Sou eu.

- Você é o Lestat.- ele riu mais ainda.- Você é meu papai.- ele caiu na risada. Lestat sorriu

- Filho? Veja só.- ele levantou a manga da blusa e fez muque- você tem que ser forte como eu- e depois puxou Ellizabeth para o chão e se colocou por cima dela, a beijou rapidamente.- Eu também irei lhe ensinar como cortejar uma moça - Ela e Lestat riram e menino pulou para as costas de Lestat ele emendou outra brincadeira.- Ellizabeth onde está Tarquim? –ela entendeu.

- Não sei, onde será que ele esta?

- Eu não o vi.- o menino voltou para o tapete e se colou sobre sua mãe e seu pai.

- Eu estou aqui.

A noite seguiu com risos e brincadeiras, e Lestat desfrutou da sensação paternal que pensou nunca poder sentir em toda a sua existência. Não havia mais nada que fosse tão precioso para ele. Agora ele trocaria tudo por Tarquim seu sangue, seu gene. E quando os três partiram para Lioncourt a felicidade o tomou por completo.

...  
Algum tempo depois, numa noite iluminada pela lua, em uma gigantesca casa dentro de um quarto iluminado por velas, estava um casal. A moça estava enrolada em um lençol branco, sentada entre as pernas de um rapaz deitado nu. A situação denunciava que haviam acabado de fazer amor e agora conversavam:

- Lestat?

- O que foi?

- Como você acha que vai ser a nossa vida daqui para frente?- ela perguntou.

- Eu não sei. Mas eu sei uma coisa- ele tocou a pele dela.- Vou passar o resto do meu tempo ao seu lado.- ela sorriu e colou o corpo ao dele ficando por cima. Eles riram. Ele começou a contar - 5... 4... 3... 2... 1 – uma batida na porta foi ouvida.

- Mamãe? Papai?- eles já sabiam que isso aconteceria, ela se levantou colocou uma camisola comprida enquanto o homem vestia as ceroulas e voltava a deitar na cama.

- Já vou abrir filho.- assim que ela abriu a porta passou Tarquim correndo Este usava um pijama e carregava um livro na mão, ele pulou na cama perto do pai que abriu o livro.

- Vem mamãe.- o menino disse elétrico. Ela fechou a porta e deitou em seu lado da cama, o menino se aconchegou no meio dos dois e Lestat passou um braço ao redor de Ellizabeth

- Onde nós paramos? Aqui- ele marcou, o menino olhou o livro enquanto Lestat começava a narrar.- _então o rouxinol diss..._

Entre a narrativa Ellizabeth e Lestat se miravam enquanto o filho lutava contra o sono, eles entrelaçaram os dedos sabendo que aquele momento era único. E que o futuro não era o mais importante a se pensar.

* * *

Achei que ficou uma boa fanfic para um Deus como Lestat. Creio que na mina visão ele não é o Tom Cruise, mas ele se parece mais com o Stuart Towsend que pra mim é um verdadeiro Lestat apesar das licensas que o diretor fez no filme A rainha dos condenados ele capta bem a ecencia do Lestat sedutor e erótico,

me mandem reviews eu agradeço a lot

bjosss


End file.
